


Kiss as a surprise

by Satanders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Angst and Romance, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Richie Tozier, Dirty Talk, Domestic Disputes, Dramaqueen Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Cheats on Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Richie Tozier/Steve Covall, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), References to Depression, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Romanticism, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Teasing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Lorsqu'il sort de l'hôpital, Eddie refuse le fauteuil roulant, et Richie est bizarrement fier de le voir avancer sur deux béquilles alors que quelques semaines avant, il était à deux doigts de la mort.Hélas, la femme d'Eddie, quant à elle, n'est pas franchement ravie, et Richie est tiraillé entre son besoin d'être auprès d'Eddie et la dissonance cognitive de savoir Eddie marié.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	1. Les aurevoirs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WilwyWaylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/gifts).



> Écrit pour WilwyWaylan lors de l'échange de prompt-répliques spécial confinement, sur le prompt Ça - Richie x Eddie : “Donc… tu veux m’expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?”

Malgré les recommandations du médecin, Eddie avait refusé de sortir de l'hôpital en fauteuil roulant.

Il avait des béquilles, et Richie était fier de lui pour être déjà debout après ce qu'il avait traversé – il était inquiet aussi, un petit peu, juste assez pour tendre le bras derrière Eddie au cas où il trébucherait, juste assez pour rester près de lui en marchant à son rythme, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient traversé le parking sans encombre.

Myra était dans la voiture et elle n'en sortit pas ni n'ouvrit sa vitre. Elle refusait de les voir ou de leurs parler. La bande des Losers était définitivement _persona non grata_ chez les Kaspbraks, et c'était Eddie qui avait dû hausser la voix, depuis son lit de convalescence, pour que Myra cesse de les assassiner de reproches. Ils avaient eu une longue discussion – à laquelle Richie n'avait bien évidemment pas assisté – et il avait été décidé que Myra ferait au moins l'effort de tolérer leur présence le temps qu'Eddie sorte de l'hôpital.

Ce qu'il était présentement en train de faire, et il y a quelques semaines de cela, Richie n'y aurait jamais cru. Il y a quelques semaines de cela, Richie pensait qu'Eddie allait mourir, et il oscillait entre s'effondrer comme une loque et faire l'effort de trouver au moins un pont d'où se jeter – il se rendait compte maintenant qu'il était dramatique, comme toujours, mais à ce moment-là, l'idée le taquinait, et si Eddie ne s'en était pas sorti, il aurait sans doute cédé à ses mauvaises habitudes de dépressif.

Il avait honte d'y avoir pensé. Quand il voyait combien Eddie repoussait les limites de ses capacités pour s'en sortir, il se faisait l'effet d'être une grosse merde en comparaison. Jamais il n'aurait sa force ou son courage.

Mais pourtant, il avait de la chance. Il avait de la chance parce qu'Eddie était vivant, et que de savoir qu'il allait bien le faisait lui aussi aller mieux, comme par une sorte de système de vases communicants. C'était étrange pour Richie, qui jusqu'à récemment pensait être un homme indépendant n'ayant besoin de rien ni personne pour s'autodétruire tranquillement dans son coin à grand renfort de plaisirs hédonistes, éphémères et mauvais pour la santé en général.

« Vous allez me manquer. », déclara Eddie en tournant le dos à la voiture comme si elle n'existait pas, comme s'il n'allait pas vraiment partir avec le risque de ne plus jamais les revoir.

\- Sans déconner ?, lâcha Richie. Ça t'a plu tant que ça la chasse au monstre ? Parce que si tu veux remettre ça...

\- J'ai dis « vous », abruti congénital, rétorqua Eddie avec la même acidité que d'habitude – à part le pansement sur sa joue et les béquilles, il avait l'air normal, il avait l'air d'aller bien, et Richie tenta d'absorber cette idée pour les jours à venir, quand ils seraient séparés et qu'il ne pourra pas le voir pour vérifier.

\- Nous aussi tu vas nous manquer, dit Beverly en avançant vers lui pour lui faire un câlin.

Richie eut un sourire en coin et glissa un regard vers Myra qui semblait bouillir intérieurement. C'était mesquin mais Richie était ravi de la voir fulminer de jalousie – il en avait autant à son égard.

Aussi en profita-t-il pour être le suivant, quand Bev se détacha.

\- Eduardo, _my love_ , je penserais à toi la prochaine fois que j'avalerais un advil, sûrement dans une heure ou deux, après qu'on ait fêté ton départ.

\- Va te faire foutre !, siffla Eddie en le pointant du doigt. Sale enfoiré.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Spaghetti. Allez, fais-moi un câlin !!

Les bras de Richie entourèrent le corps d'Eddie comme une avalanche s'abattant sur un campement de trappeurs, et il le serra doucement, trop conscient des sutures encore fraîches dans son dos et sur son torse. S'il avait pu lui communiquer à travers cette étreinte tout ce qu'il regrettait de ne pouvoir lui dire, il l'aurait écrasé contre lui à l'en étouffer. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

Myra klaxonna sèchement, manifestant son impatience.

Eddie leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Richie se redressait – des envies de meurtres voilant brièvement son expression, qu'il changea rapidement en sourire. Il tapa sur l'épaule d'Eddie, laissant traîner sa main un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire :

\- Sois sage, recommanda-t-il doucement. Ne fais pas des folies de ton corps.

\- Comme si j'étais le genre de personne à faire ça !, répliqua aussitôt Eddie.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Richie du tac-au-tac. Avec le 38 tonnes que tu te trimballes, ça doit pas être facile.

Le visage d'Eddie s'assombrit et il le fixa avec une gravité qui le prit par surprise :

\- S'il te plaît, murmura-t-il sans aménité, ne parle pas de Myra comme ça.

C'était la passion de Richie pourtant, de critiquer Myra – et autrefois la mère d'Eddie. Les deux femmes les plus importantes de sa vie et celles qui étaient le plus grand obstacle entre Richie et la personne qu'il aimait le plus.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Eddie la défende, il voulait qu'il rit d'elle avec lui, il voulait qu'Eddie soit d'accord que Myra était une mégère, le pire monstre que la Terre ait jamais porté. Richie ne la connaissait absolument pas, il avait peut-être tort, peut-être que Myra était charmante en dehors des circonstances tragiques qui les avaient amenés à se rencontrer, et son poids n'avait aucune sorte d'importance parce que ça ne le regardait vraiment pas et ce n'était pas synonyme de laideur – sur ce point il avait néanmoins beaucoup de mal à s'en convaincre, et il complexait peut-être un peu à propos de son propre tour de taille, car il était comédien après tout, le physique restait important, même dans le milieu de la comédie.

Cela n'empêcherait certainement pas Richie d'être le plus mesquin possible et de la haïr du fond du cœur pour la seule et unique raison d'exister suffisamment dans la vie d'Eddie pour lui avoir passé la bague au doigt.

Richie s'écarta sans répondre, et ce fut au tour de Mike de faire ses adieux à Eddie.

Les mains plongées dans les poches de son sweat à capuche blanc – qui était constellé de taches parce que ça faisait presque une semaine qu'il le portait sans le laver, et il commençait aussi à sentir – Richie médita sur la possibilité de rentrer chez lui. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, après tout chacun d'entre eux allait faire de même. Ils attendaient qu'Eddie aille mieux, et c'était le cas : Eddie était en sécurité à présent, et sa femme allait s'occuper de lui. Il avait assuré en riant que Myra prendrait très au sérieux sa convalescence et qu'il n'y avait aucun soucis à se faire.

Richie n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Sans doute que Myra Kaspbrak était bien mieux armé que lui pour prendre soin d'Eddie à sa sortie de l'hôpital – et de toute façon il n'avait JAMAIS été question que Richie s'occupe d'Eddie. A aucun moment. Ils étaient peut-être meilleurs amis d'enfance, mais à présent qu'ils étaient adultes, ça ne signifiait plus grand chose.

En tout cas, pas tant que Richie ne se sera pas creusé une place dans la vie d'adulte d'Eddie. Ce qui risquait d'être pour le moins difficile avec sa femme qui détestait chacun des Losers avec ferveur, croyant – et non sans raisons – qu'ils étaient tous fautifs pour les blessures d'Eddie. Bien sûr, ce dernier avait tenté de lui raconter un bobard à propos de ses blessures – celui qu'ils avaient concocté à l'hôpital après avoir débarqué aux urgences, à propos de l'effondrement d'une vieille maison sur Neibolt qu'ils étaient en train de visiter – mais ça n'avait rien changé à son avis sur la question, qu'elle l'ait cru ou non.

Quand Richie releva enfin le nez de ses pensées, Bill quittait les bras d'Eddie et ce dernier avait les yeux brillants.

« On garde le contact. Je vous appellerais. », promit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante, remplie d'émotions contenues qui menaçaient de déborder à tout moment.

Soudain Richie sentit comme une urgence lui nouer l'estomac, comme si le temps lui était compté et que s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose de drastique, tout allait s'effondrer autour de lui.

Il fit donc ce qu'il faisait dès qu'il avait de l'anxiété et aucune bouteille de bourbon à proximité.

\- Je t'y vois déjà, enfermé dans les toilettes avec ton portable, s'exclama Richie en mimant Eddie assis avec son téléphone collé à la tempe. « Allô Billy, je t'en prie, viens me chercher, ma femme est en full mode Misery, j'ai peur pour mes jambes » et là BAM un coup de hache dans la porte, ta femme qui passe sa tête dans le trou en grondant « _Here's Johnny !_ » en souriant comme un Jack Nicholson sous acide...

\- Toi, je t'appellerais pas, grinça Eddie en plissant les yeux.

Richie se mit à glousser :

\- Tu peux pas te passer de moi Eds.

\- Arrête de m'appeler Eds, enfoiré.

\- Oooooh, Eds, tous ces adorables petits surnoms me font chaud au cœur. T'as pas peur que ta femme soit jalouse ? Déjà qu'elle supporte à peine que je touche ton dos avec mes mains...

\- C'est parce que Dieu sait où tes mains sont allées avant de me toucher, rétorqua Eddie avec son talent habituel pour répondre exactement ce que Richie voulait.

Ce dernier éclata de rire, à la fois nerveux et débordant d'énergie.

\- Je vais pas te le dire, tu en ferais des cauchemars et je m'en voudrais de gâcher vos retrouvailles ce soir avec ta femme.

Le visage d'Eddie devînt écarlate et Richie lui fit un clin d’œil en claquant sa langue tout en faisant un _finger gun_.

\- Bon ben...à une prochaine, salua maladroitement Eddie avant de se détourner pour ouvrir la portière.

Myra ne tourna pas la tête ni ne l'aida à ranger ses béquilles à l'arrière, ce qui emplit Richie d'une rage muette sachant qu'il était douloureux pour Eddie de se mouvoir à partir de la taille.

Celui-ci leur sourit néanmoins par la vitre et esquissa un petit signe timide de la main, ressemblant terriblement à un petit vieux disant au revoir avant le départ en maison de retraite – Richie se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en faisant cette comparaison dans sa tête.

La femme d'Eddie démarra la voiture et ils commencèrent à rouler vers la sortie du parking. Les Losers se mirent en ligne pour faire signe à Eddie dans le rétroviseur. Seul Richie s'abstînt, brusquement abattu par la possibilité de plus en plus concrète de ne plus jamais revoir Eddie Kaspbrak – et bizarrement, il avait une sensation de déjà vu très désagréable qui lui plombait d'autant plus le moral. Après tout, aucun d'eux n'était réellement sûr qu'ils se souviendraient de tout une fois passées les frontières de Derry. Peut-être qu'ils risquaient à nouveau de tout oublier, et bien qu'ils n'en aient pas parlé, Richie ne pouvait penser qu'à ça.

Puisque le clown était mort, il n'y avait plus rien qui les obligeait à se souvenir, hormis le lien ténu d'une amitié vieille de 30 ans. Est-ce que cela suffirait ?

La voiture s'éloigna, tourna, et disparut de leur champs de vision.

Richie ne l'avoua pas à voix haute, mais il avait envie de vomir. Au lieu de ça, il entoura les épaules de Ben et Bev, un bras pour chaque.

\- Bon, et maintenant les tourtereaux, peut-on savoir quels sont vos plans ?

La vie sentimentale des autres devenait plus intéressante quand la sienne était en train de se faire rouler dessus. Et ça lui permettait de ne pas y penser.

\- Beep beep Richie, lança Beverly en lui pinçant le nez pour faire bonne mesure. Ne prends pas cet air si triste. Il t'appellera. Je suis même sûre qu'il t'appellera en premier.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?, marmonna Richie, sérieux.

\- Intuition féminine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai aucune idée de où je vais avec cette histoire, j'étais en train de lire [It was always you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190814/chapters/50443265), de [Eddie_KaspbrakTozier ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie_KaspbrakTozier/pseuds/Eddie_KaspbrakTozier) et j'avais envie d'écrire un truc à propos d'Eddie à l'hôpital, sans que ce soit trop ANGST, mais un petit peu quand même mais bon pas trop. Je sais à peu près comment je veux placer la phrase "Donc… tu veux m’expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?", j'ai le contexte, vite fait, mais pour comment y arriver, alors là...


	2. JE T'EMMERDE TOZIER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie gère très mal la séparation d'avec Eddie et pour la première fois, il fait face à des conséquences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, je savais pas du tout en commençant cette fic que j'allais prendre cette direction, c'est fou hein. A la base, c'était censé faire deux chapitres, mais...  
> Bon là je mate Ocean's Eight avec son casting de folie donc j'écrirais la suite plus tard

Et en effet, au grand étonnement de Richie, qui redémarrait lentement son existence solitaire depuis quelques jours avec les difficultés d'une vieille voiture à la batterie fragile, Eddie l'appela.

Richie décrocha avant même la deuxième sonnerie, abandonnant son ordinateur devant lequel il planchait depuis plus d'une demi heure à la rédaction d'un nouveau sketch entièrement rédigé par ses soins.

« Quoi de neuf Spaghetti ? »

\- J'ai niqué ta mère.

La surprise coupa Richie dans ce qu'il allait dire et il explosa de rire au téléphone, plié en deux.

« Tu te rends compte » continua Eddie en dépit que Richie l'entendait à peine « que le summum de l'humour pour toi c'est ça ? Comment tu as fait pour devenir célèbre dans la comédie, ça m'échappe. »

\- J'ai fait comme tout le monde, pouffa Richie en essuyant ses larmes sous ses lunettes. J'ai sucé pour réussir.

\- Oh Seigneur !

\- Comment ça va sinon ?, demanda Richie en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine. Ta femme s'occupe bien de toi, tu te fais chouchouter ?

\- On peut dire ça, marmonna Eddie, précautionneux. Et toi, tu vas bien ?

Richie vira les canettes de bière vides qui étaient sur la table et soupira. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation avec Eddie – ni avec personne d'ailleurs.

\- Je fais aller. Mais c'est pas moi qui ait été transpercé par un monstre.

\- Je vais bien. Myra se charge de tout, elle a pris un congé de son travail. Elle veille à ce que je prenne tous mes cachets, que je fasse mes exercices, et on a des soignants qui viennent à la maison. Elle...

Il baissa d'un ton, comme si c'était un secret et Richie tendit l'oreille.

\- Elle a fait installer des appareils dans ma chambre qui surveillent ma tension, mon rythme cardiaque, ce genre de trucs, pendant que je dors. C'est...assez flippant, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je veux dire...je sais qu'elle panique un peu, même si elle essaye de ne rien laisser paraître. J'ai bien failli y passer et...

\- Je sais !, le coupa sèchement Richie, la boule au ventre.

Il y eut un silence. Richie se pencha sur l'évier, attendant avec angoisse la nausée arriver.

Il n'y avait rien et il se redressa.

\- Je me rappelle, haleta-t-il. J'étais là putain, je me rappelle.

\- Mais elle non ! C'est encore pire, essaya de défendre Eddie. De s'imaginer que j'aurais pu mourir sans qu'elle le sache.

Richie émit un bruit, entre le gargouillis et le ricanement. Il sentait son fiel près de déborder.

\- Tu crois que c'est plus facile d'être là à te regarder crever sans rien pouvoir faire ? 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, marmonna Eddie, désarçonné. T'as marché dans une merde de chien ou quoi ?

\- Tant mieux si tu vas génialement bien et que ta vie est un putain de rêve éveillé et que ta merveilleuse femme te fait des petits gâteaux de bons rétablissement QU'EST-CE QUE J'EN AI A FOUTRE ?, s'écria rageusement Richie tout à coup.

Il raccrocha au nez d'Eddie. Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

Le téléphone vibra entre ses doigts et il sursauta si fort qu'il le laissa tomber.

C'était Eddie qui rappelait.

Il se pencha et ramassa l'appareil. Il hésita un instant avant de décrocher.

\- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! VA TE FAIRE FOUUUUUUTRE !!!, hurla Eddie à plein poumons. Je t'emmerde ! JE T'EMMERDE, TOZIER !

Richie pouvait entendre la voix de Myra dans le fond, qui demandait qu'est-ce qui se passait. Il voulut répondre, même s'il ne savait pas exactement comment, rappeler à Eddie qu'il était celui qui l'avait porté hors de l'antre du monstre, lui qui l'avait pleuré dans l'ambulance tandis que les infirmiers essayaient de le ranimer. Lui encore qui avait dormi sur une paire de chaises dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital dans ses vêtements puants les égouts pour être le premier à savoir si Eddie allait vivre ou non.

Toutefois Eddie ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Eddie raccrocha après avoir vociféré ce qu'il avait à dire.

Richie était au trente-sixième dessous après ça.

Le manager Steve Covall aimait son métier. Il se sentait valorisé et apprécié car il était compétent dans ce qu'il faisait, ce qui lui laissait espérer une promotion au sein de Schuller Talent dans quelques années si tout allait bien.

Son travail consistait à dénicher des acteurs talentueux, et à les convaincre qu'il était dans leur intérêt de laisser Steve s'occuper de leur carrière à leur place, puis de la plupart de leurs besoins quand ils devenaient suffisamment célèbres pour nécessité une maintenance accrue.

Ainsi, Steve était le manager de Richier Tozier depuis bientôt trois ans et il était armé pour faire face à n'importe quelle situation. C'était sa fierté : il ne se laissait jamais surprendre.

Puisque Richie avait de nouveau cessé de répondre à ses appels, il prit sa voiture et fonça à son appartement.

Avec Richie, ils avaient vécu de nombreux coups durs. Mais Steve était habitué : tous les acteurs qu'il a connu étaient au fond des gens très malheureux qui faisaient conneries sur conneries. Son but à lui, c'était de limiter la casse afin qu'ils continuent à faire de l'argent. C'était une manière cynique de voir les choses, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser autrement. Le milieu n'était pas fait pour se faire des amis, et sous ses strass et ses paillettes, tout ce qu'il restait au fond, c'était les investisseurs.

Il s'inquiétait pour Richie, comme un jockey s'inquiète pour sa monture avant une course. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Richie : il l'appréciait, il le trouvait parfois amusant, et la plupart du temps il était plutôt docile car il faisait confiance à Steve pour gérer ses contrats. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de faire aussi des âneries, comme de s'enfuir en plein milieu de sa tournée pour rejoindre des amis dans le Maine faire Dieu sait quoi.

Steve n'avait pas le temps pour les détails. Quand Richie était revenu, il avait dit qu'il était à l'hôpital et Steve n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Il n'était pas payé pour s'attacher à Richie Tozier et s'inquiéter de sa vie personnelle, sauf si elle risque d'impacter sa carrière. Il lui avait donc juste demandé ça, et Richie avait dit que c'était résolu, qu'il était prêt à remonter en selle.

Hélas, et en cela Steve s'en voulait, il semblerait que ce soit un peu tôt pour Richie. Tout en suivant les directives de son GPS, Steve se promit de ne pas brusquer Richie pour qu'il reprenne le travail. S'il avait besoin de temps pour se remettre, bien sûr, il faudrait annuler des spectacles, mais ils pouvaient gérer. Les médias allaient en parler et ça leur ferait de la publicité.

Il était convaincu que tout allait s'arranger.

Il commença à douter quand Richie lui ouvrit la porte.

\- Oh bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Le comédien gratta sa barbe en plissant les yeux derrière ses lunettes de myope aux verres couverts de traces de doigts :

\- J'ai ptête...un peu trop picolé ces derniers jours.

\- Putain, grommela Steve en le poussant pour entrer dans l'appartement.

Celui-ci ressemblait à une décharge – pour Steve, qui aimait que tout soit propre et bien rangé. Il y avait une pile de boîtes de pizzas et des canettes vides sur la table basse, ça sentait le renfermé et les rideaux étaient tirés. Il faisait chaud aussi.

\- La clim' est cassée, indiqua Richie en voyant Steve s'essuyer le front.

\- Ça pue ici, commenta Steve en ouvrant vivement rideaux et fenêtre.

Richie poussa un grognement de bête en reculant dans l'ombre comme si la lumière soudaine dans l'appartement l'incommodait. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en baissant finalement le bras qu'il avait porté devant son visage pour se protéger.

Steve remarqua des traces de poudre blanche sur la table mais fit mine de l'ignorer.

\- Écoute Richie, je suis pas ta mère, mais tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?, susurra Richie d'une voix fatiguée.

A la lumière du soleil, il avait l'air en pire état : il avait les yeux rouges, le teint blafard et clairement besoin d'une douche.

\- Pourquoi t'arrive pas à prendre un peu soin de toi putain ?, s'agaça Steve. Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu me forces à te botter le cul pour ça ? C'est pas mon job, merde !

\- C'est ton job, le contredit Richie en allant s'effondrer dans son canapé – un modèle en cuir à 1500 dollars que Steve rêvait de pouvoir s'acheter.

C'était injuste, ce type était un déchet, comment faisait-il pour gagner autant d'argent ?

\- Alors, il s'est passé quoi ?

Richie alluma la télé mais coupa le son en se rendant compte que le bruit l'agressait, déclenchant des pics de douleur dans son crâne.

\- Rien.

\- Va te faire ! Si tu veux que je t'aide, il faut au moins que je sache contre quoi je me bats. Alors dis-moi, tu t'es fait largué par une meuf draguée en ligne ? T'as croisé une ex à une fête et elle s'est remise avec quelqu'un ?

\- Pourquoi toutes tes suggestions sont...à propos de meufs ?, grogna Richie en se cachant les yeux avec un bras, les jambes étendues dépassant de l'accoudoir du canapé.

\- C'est un mec alors ? T'as couché avec un type et il t'a pas rappelé, c'est ça ? siffla Steve T'as toujours été un foutu cœur d'artichaut, Richie. Il suffit que quelqu'un dise sur Twitter que t'es un minable et tu te sens obligé de lui prouver qu'il a raison.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, marmonna Richie.

Steve s'appuya au dossier du canapé pour le regarder, penché sur lui.

\- Ton vrai problème, ça a toujours été l'affectif.

Richie se redressa pour le fusiller du regard.

\- C'est pas comme si tu pouvais comprendre, hein, cracha-t-il avant de s'asseoir pour lui tourner le dos.

Les mains de Steve se posèrent sur ses épaules pour le ramener contre le dossier, et il commença à le masser doucement, comme cela lui arrivait souvent quand il sentait Richie sur le point d'imploser.

Richie ferma les yeux. C'était seulement maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, mais Steve ressemblait un peu à Eddie, physiquement et en terme de caractère. Il était évident à présent qu'il avait un _type._ Le genre propre sur lui, petit, brun et sec, obsédé par les règles, l'hygiène et le rangement.

\- Je respecte, déclara Steve en appuyant fermement sur ses muscles noués. J'ai pas envie que tu nous coules, c'est tout. Alors si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit – de repos, de temps pour réfléchir, ou pour écrire tes propres textes, je sais pas, mais peu importe, c'est d'accord. Seulement ne fait pas tout foirer en jouant les _dramaqueens_ de mes deux.

\- J'ai merdé dans les grandes largeurs, souffla Richie.

\- J'avais cru remarquer, répliqua Steve en faisant rouler la peau de la base de son cou entre ses doigts.

Sa voix, en revanche, n'avait rien de commun avec celle d'Eddie. Et Richie ne ressentait pas pour Steve un centième de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Eddie. Ça n'avait rien à voir.

Steve était bien des choses pour Richie, des choses très précieuses, mais certainement pas son ami.

\- Si ta chambre n'est pas dans l'état de ton salon, on peut tirer un coup rapide avant que je t'aide à nettoyer, proposa Steve.

C'était agréable. D'être pris en charge, comme un gosse qui n'a pas besoin de prendre de décision. Richie était un velléitaire de nature, trop facilement distrait pour rester focalisé longtemps sur un objectif. Il se laissait porter, tout en indiquant une direction générale, et s'il en changeait en cours de route, ça n'en était que plus amusant.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Richie ne s'était jamais soucié des conséquences de ses actions. Bonnes ou mauvaises, il pourrait toujours faire ce qu'il aimait, il pouvait le faire n'importe où, n'importe quand. Tant qu'il y avait du monde, tant qu'il y avait du public, il savait qu'il pouvait faire son trou, il savait qu'il les ferait rire quoiqu'il arrive.

Mais avec Eddie, c'était différent. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le perdre. Ça faisait mal. Ça l'empêchait de dormir, ça le rendait anxieux, malade. Ça le démoralisait complètement et il n'avait qu'une envie, se traîner à ses pieds pour lui demander pardon.

Il ne le ferait pas cependant, parce qu'il avait l'intuition que ça ne réglerait rien. Ce serait juste étrange et embarrassant.

De toute façon il ne pouvait pas faire ça au téléphone.

\- OH !, lâcha Richie en ouvrant soudain les yeux.

Il se leva, comme monté sur ressorts, et ignora le vertige qui le saisit, se précipitant vers la salle de bain.

\- Hey ? Richie ?

\- Je dois aller à New York. Prends-moi un billet, tu veux bien ?, demanda Richie à travers la porte tandis qu'il se déshabillait.

\- Pour quand ?

\- Ce soir.

Steve commença à jeter les canettes et les boîtes de pizza dans des sacs poubelle. Il ramena l'ordi portable de Richie de sa chambre – en bazar – et s'installa dans le salon nettoyé. Il entama les recherches sur le site de l'aéroport de L.A.

\- Le retour ?

Richie se figea. Il jeta un coup d’œil dans le miroir. Il avait vraiment une gueule de déterré.

\- Je sais pas encore.

\- Okay, répondit Steve du tac-au-tac. Je t'ai pris le vol de nuit de 22h45, et je te fais une réservation dans un hôtel. Je suppose que t'auras pas de bagages ? J'ai pas mis de bagages. La chambre a un lit king size, au cas où tu voudrais t'amuser. Pas de drogue Richie, j'ai viré la poudre que j'ai trouvé dans ta cuisine.

\- Oh fils de pute !, siffla Richie.

Steve esquissa un sourire narquois.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de ma mère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais pas encore ce qu'il va se passer quand Richie sera à New York. Je sais pas du tout comment ça va se passer avec Myra. J'aime bien écrire le personnage de Myra, c'est pas un personnage très exploité, y compris dans le film d'ailleurs, ce qui est normal car elle est tertiaire, et surtout les auteurs de fics ne l'aiment pas, ce que je peux comprendre - moi non plus j'aime pas trop Myra dans la bouquin, et puis j'aime pas qu'elle casse mon ship, comme tout le monde.  
> J'ai pas envie d'écrire Eddie qui la jette comme une serpillière, voyez ?


	3. Enragé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le vol de nuit se passe bien. Richie arrive à New-York et relativise sa détresse émotionnelle. Il va essayer de rencontrer Eddie. Des trucs volent par la fenêtre. Ça va être sportif !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feral!Eddie is the best. J'aime tellement la caractérisation du personnage dans les films, il est tellement FOU FURIEUX. Et c'est pour ça qu'il va si bien avec Richie. Richie à côté, c'est une infusion de camomille. Donc j'ai jamais lu ça nulle part ailleurs, mais voici le Eddie le plus FEROCE que vous ayez jamais vu. Promis.

L'avion s'envola de Los Angeles à l'heure prévue et arriva à New York au beau milieu de la nuit sans la moindre escale. Richie était épuisé quand il débarqua, malgré qu'il ait un peu dormi durant le vol.

Dans l'exaltation du moment, quand il avait pris la décision de partir, il avait pensé aller directement chez Eddie, peu importe l'heure, mais après réflexion, c'était sans doute la pire idée du siècle et il s'était rendu, ivre de fatigue, à l'hôtel où Steve avait réservé pour lui afin de piquer un somme.

Pourtant, une fois allongé sur le lit, le regard collé au plafond, il songeait à Myra Kaspbrak. Il savait par avance qu'elle lui ferait obstacle et il ignorait si Eddie allait accepter de le voir. Richie avait déjà vu Eddie s'imposer auprès de Myra, s'il lui disait qu'il voulait parler à Richie, celle-ci finirait par s'écarter, mais pour cela il fallait qu'Eddie ait envie de le rencontrer, et maintenant qu'il était si proche du but, il doutait.

Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et au lieu de sangloter dans son oreiller comme une collégienne en mal d'amour ? il s'empara de son téléphone et tapa sur le clavier tactile le mot Pardon – même pas proposé par le suggestion automatique de son smartphone – qu'il envoya avant de trop y réfléchir et de faire machine arrière.

Lèvres pincées, il attendit. Finalement, il ouvrit Twitter dans l'intention d'écrire quelque chose à ce sujet, lorsque son téléphone vibra, lui échappant des mains.

Les doigts tremblants, il le récupéra et ouvrit avec impatience et appréhension le message reçu.

« Okay » disait simplement Eddie dedans.

Richie ravala la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge. Eddie ne se serait pas forcé à répondre, c'était plutôt bon signe...mais juste Okay ? Ça voulait dire quoi ? Ça donnait l'impression qu'il était encore fâché. C'était idiot, il n'aurait jamais dû envoyer ça. Qui demandait pardon de cette façon ?

Non, bien sûr, il devait le faire en personne.

Il ferma les yeux, pour reposer ses paupières, le téléphone toujours dans sa main, posé sur son flanc.

Et lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait oublié comment il s'était endormi, et, désorienté, l'oeil encore ensommeillé, il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain de la chambre pour se brosser les dents. Il savait qu'il devait voir Eddie, il s'en souvenait, mais il n'y avait plus d'urgence. Ce n'était pas qu'il se sentait forcément mieux, mais il avait laissé son angoisse à Los Angeles, à présent, l'idée d'être si proche d'Eddie, géographiquement, lui donnait l'impression que tout était possible.

Il prit son porte-feuille et descendit, avec l'intention de s'acheter un bagel, lorsqu'il se rappela avoir abandonné son téléphone dans son lit. Il remonta en quatrième vitesse, le récupéra, et c'est alors qu'il remarqua enfin les notifications d'appels et de sms sur son écran de garde. Son cœur eut un sursaut et il s'empressa de déverrouiller le portable pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

A sa plus grande joie – ses espoirs n'étaient pas déçus – il s'agissait bien d'Eddie. Trois appels en absence dans la matinée – pendant laquelle Richie avait dormi jusqu'à 11h, son score habituel lorsqu'il ne mettait pas son réveil – et deux nouveaux textos.

Il relu l'échange monosyllabique de la veille et sentit une bouffée d'air chaud lui embraser les joues en voyant le pavé écrit en dessous :

« Comme tu ne réponds pas au téléphone, je vais écrire ça ici (note : je déteste taper de longs messages au clavier tactile et c'est entièrement ta faute si j'y suis obligé !!) (d'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne réponds pas, j'ai vérifié l'heure à LA, tu es sensé être debout à cette heure-là !). D'abord tu me gueules dessus au téléphone, puis UNE SEMAINE APRÈS tu m'envoies ce message à une heure indue !! (YA LE DÉCALAGE HORAIRE DUCON !!) et ensuite tu ignores mes appels. Je suis en convalescence je te rappelle, j'ai été transpercé par un monstre en te sauvant les miches !!! Tu pourrais au moins répondre ! T'es un vrai crétin. Je sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine. Tu me mérites pas. »

Et le deuxième message, envoyé quelques minutes à peine après le précédent, disait « Mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de me rappeler, trouduc !!! ».

En lisant ceci, Richie ne savait pas s'il avait honte de s'être mis dans un état de détresse extrême pour ce qu'Eddie semblait définitivement considérer comme une simple dispute, ou s'il était mortellement amusé par cette pluie de points d'exclamations et de majuscules sans même une trace de smileys, comme si Eddie considérait les smileys comme une insulte à son statut d'adulte mécontent, même le smiley rouge en colère qui aurait pourtant parfaitement justifié sa place dans ce message dithyrambique – et il pouvait presque entendre la voix hystérique d'Eddie à travers les mots écrits, comme s'il avait déjà tellement l'habitude de se faire enguirlander par lui qu'il avait enregistré sa façon de parler dans ces cas-là, son débit, son intonation, tout jusqu'au moindre souffle, la moindre halte pour reprendre sa respiration haletante d'avoir déroulé tout son laïus sans s'interrompre une seule fois de peur que Richie ne le coupe dans son élan. Et ça rendait Richie encore plus nostalgique, encore plus pressé de le voir.

C'était maintenant évident qu'Eddie était toujours en colère, mais ça ne gênait plus autant Richie qu'avant son départ, parce que malgré sa rancœur, Eddie était venu vers lui, il avait fait la démarche de lui envoyer ces messages pour tenter de reprendre contact, et ainsi cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : Eddie voulait lui parler. Les inquiétudes qu'il nourrissait encore fiévreusement la veille à ce sujet était dorénavant nulles et non avenues, tout comme son sentiment de solitude et d'abandon.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, il glissa le smartphone dans la poche de sa veste avant de partir chasser son petit-déjeuner – et peut-être se renseigner sur où prendre un taxi pour se rendre dans le Queens.

Le taxi dans lequel Richie fit le trajet jusqu'à la maison d'Eddie sentait le café et le chaud, il s'y sentait étrangement bien. Le chauffeur était un noir souriant et aimable dont Richie essayait à tout prix de deviner l'accent bien que celui-ci ait proposer de le lui dire – mais c'était le mystère qui était réellement amusant. Il y avait une petite tortue verte qui pendouillait de son rétroviseur intérieur et la radio diffusait un vieux hit des années 80 que Richie se souvenait avoir écouté en boucle quand il était gamin.

Il se faisait l'impression d'être une pile électrique. Il n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter sur son siège, comme parcourut de micro-décharges, avec le besoin quasi incontrôlable de bondir sur quelque chose – ce qu'il avait fait, du moins mentalement, sur l'accent du conducteur. Son estomac faisait des nœuds complexes dans son ventre et il essayait de ne pas imaginer comment Eddie allait recevoir la surprise de sa venue. Il n'avait ni appelé, ni répondu à ses messages. C'était sûr qu'Eddie allait être fâché, mais Richie espérait que son arrivée ferait tout disparaître d'un coup de baguette magique.

Il avait traversé le pays pour le rejoindre, il pourrait au moins lui pardonner son bref éclat au téléphone.

Sauf que s'il avait voyagé, il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, ce n'était pas seulement pour s'excuser d'avoir été un con.

Plus ils se rapprochaient de leur destination, plus Richie savait qu'il allait devoir _le_ dire à Eddie.

C'était suspendu au-dessus de sa tête depuis leurs retrouvailles à Derry et il s'était contenu ce long mois à l'hôpital.

Il n'était pas bon pour garder les secrets, mais c'était le seul secret qu'il n'avait jamais révélé à personne, c'était précieux et c'était à lui, il avait peur de ce que ça deviendrait s'il le confiait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Pourtant, il avait confiance en Eddie, il pouvait le lui dire. De toute façon, il n'avait plus d'autres choix.

C'était évident : depuis son retour, il était misérable, tout ce qui lui offrait autrefois du plaisir était devenu un peu dérisoire, un petit peu insipide. Il manquait de cette énergie électrique qu'il ressentait en présence d'Eddie, ce voltage haute tension qui le pourchassait jusque dans sa solitude, plus il y pensait et plus c'était clair qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper.

S'il voulait passer à autre chose, s'il voulait reprendre sa vie, il devait couper la ligne. Il ne savait pas ce que ça ferait à leur relation – ça lui faisait peur – mais il ne pouvait pas continuer d'attendre bêtement après quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais – ses petits fantasmes au milieu de la nuit, Eddie l'appelant pour lui annoncer qu'il quitte sa femme pour venir s'installer à L.A, qu'il l'a toujours aimé et qu'il vient juste de s'en rendre compte. C'était tellement embarrassant une fois le jour levé.

Il ne pouvait plus attendre. C'était inutilement douloureux et ça nourrissait davantage des pensées qu'il n'aimait pas, des pensées qu'il avait longtemps repoussé sans parvenir à les gérer – _tu es un minable, personne ne voudra jamais de toi, personne ne t'aime, tu mourras seul_.

Il voulait commencer à régler ses problèmes. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait réellement envie de changer. Cela allait lui demander des efforts, et il n'était pas très doué avec le concept, mais après avoir combattu la créature des égouts puants de Derry, peut-être que ça valait le coup finalement de vivre une vie plus heureuse. Il avait toujours cru au fond de lui qu'il ne le méritait pas, mais si après avoir vaincu cette saloperie, il le pensait toujours, c'était le signe que quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa tête et qu'il fallait y remédier.

Il pouvait le faire. Et pour cela, lâcher un peu de lest.

Il avait peur de lâcher cette partie de lui. Ce sentiment, même quand ses souvenirs n'étaient plus là, il le portait depuis si longtemps en lui, comme on traîne un boulet derrière soi. Il voulait s'en libérer. Les conséquences en seront peut-être dramatiques, il n'en savait rien – ça l'effrayait – mais il allait le faire, il savait qu'il va le faire, il était venu pour se crasher, pour exploser à l'atterrissage, il n'était pas là pour obtenir quelque chose, ni pour réussir.

Il était là pour enfin avancer.

« On est arrivé. », indiqua la chauffeur en se garant.

Richie sourit nerveusement. Il fit craquer ses doigts et tira quelques billets de son porte-feuille pour payer la course, puis, après une pichenette à la petite tortue - « Porte-moi chance » - il descendit de la voiture et contempla la maison d'Eddie.

C'était une bâtisse étroite, sur deux étages, coincée entre deux autres maisons. Elle était en briques foncées. Le porche était surélevé de quelques marches qui étaient entourées d'arbustes fleuris. Il y avait une fenêtre au rez-de-chaussée avec de jolis petits rideaux mauves en dentelles, pas du tout le genre que Richie associeraient avec Eddie – contrairement au SUV noir garé dans l'allée du garage, qui appartenait clairement à Eddie, Richie aurait pu parier sa main droite là-dessus. Il imaginait très bien Eddie dedans, à aboyer après les automobilistes par la fenêtre comme l'insupportable connard qu'il était – et qui fascinait Richie. Richie trouvait fascinant les gens qui n'étaient pas gentils. Il avait toujours eu une préférences pour les enfoirés, que ce soit dans les films ou dans la vraie vie – ce qui lui avait coûté quelques déboires.

Ce n'est pas qu'Eddie soit méchant, mais il ressemblait à Richie : il était auto-centré, excentrique, insensible et débordant de cette étrange énergie chaotique qui explosait toujours lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Richie soupira en arrivant près de la porte : il était amoureux de ce type, il ne pouvait pas se mentir, c'était l'amour de sa vie. Trop bête que ce soit un homme marié et que Richie soit un désastre ambulant. Il ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un qui lui correspondait mieux qu'Eddie. C'était le pire miracle de son existence, d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui le complétait aussi efficacement, sans être capable de l'étreindre, sans réussir à l'avoir pour lui.

Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour vivre ce genre de romance. Il n'était pas un romantique dans l'âme mais...Eddie Kaspbrak ? Passer ses journées à s'envoyer des noms d'oiseaux à la figure et la nuit à baiser ce petit fils de pute ? Richie aurait signé sa place en Enfer direct, sans même sourciller.

Il avait VRAIMENT quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond. Il ferait mieux de mettre un terme à tout ça. Et engager un psychiatre.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? » hurla la voix très reconnaissable de Myra tandis qu'on ouvrait une fenêtre à l'étage, juste au-dessus de Richie.

Ce dernier, le doigt sur la sonnette, arrêta son geste et leva le nez. Il ne voyait rien à cause de la marquise du porte mais il entendait Eddie vociférer par la fenêtre ouverte :

\- J'EN AI MARRE DE CE TRUC ! Je veux que ça dégage !

\- Remets-ça en place ! Ça a coûté une fortune !!

\- ÇA SERT A RIEN J'EN AI PLEIN DE CUL DE CETTE MERDE !! ÇA SERT A RIEN !!

\- EDWARD KASPBRAK, remets cet appareil en place ou je vais...

Soudain un appareil électronique de la taille d'un micro-onde jaillit de la fenêtre, effectua un arc de cercle parfait, et s'explosa avec grâce sur le trottoir. Richie en resta bouche bée.

\- TU NE PEUX PAS TOUT CONTRÔLER MYRA !! J'EN AI MA CLAQUE DE CES CONNERIES !

\- EDDIE !

\- QUOI EDDIE ? Tu vas me dire que tu fais tout ça pour mon bien ? Je suis enfermé depuis 10 jours ! DIX PUTAIN DE JOURS !!

\- Le médecin a dit...

\- JE L'EMMERDE LE MÉDECIN ! Je REFUSE de continuer à vivre comme ça ! Je refuse de rester enfermé DANS MA PROPRE MAISON ! Tu n'es PAS ma mère !! TU NE PEUX PAS ME FORCER !

\- Eddie ! Je me suis occupé de toi ! Je suis venue te chercher, j'ai toléré tes frasques, j'ai...

Richie sortit de sa transe et appuya longuement sur la sonnette, interrompant la dispute qui résonnait à l'étage. Un fou rire le saisit tout à coup et il s'appuya au linteau de la porte, la main sur la bouche dans l'espoir d'étouffer son rire. La situation était trop cocasse, on aurait dit un sketch. Il allait absolument falloir qu'il en parle lors de son prochain spectacle.

Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et le rire de Richie s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

\- Je vais ou..., commença Eddie en se figeant brusquement quand il apperçut Richie.

Les yeux de Richie s'éclairèrent en le voyant. La cicatrice de sa joue était déjà plus qu'une fine ligne en dessous de sa pommette et il avait l'air d'aller bien. Quoiqu'il puisse reprocher à Myra, elle avait fait en sorte qu'il se nourrisse et dorme convenablement.

\- Richie ?, s'exclama Eddie, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Les mains larges de Richie jaillirent vers son visage et l'emprisonnèrent entre ses doigts. Il sourit et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avec fougue.

\- Eddie ! Attends, tu ne...

Myra s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier, arrachée à sa vindicte par la vision de cet homme en train d'embrasser son mari.

\- EDDIE !

Dans un sursaut, l'interpellé se détacha de Richie en clignant des paupières comme au sortir d'un rêve.

Ce dernier le fixa gravement en reculant, respectueusement, pour plonger ses mains dans ses poches comme s'il ne se faisait pas confiance de ne pas le toucher.

Eddie le contempla avec hébétude. Il se passa la paume sur la bouche, décontenancé, sans quitter Richie des yeux. Dans son dos, Myra continuait de l'appeler en descendant les marches avec une lenteur lourde mais empressée.

Eddie revînt à lui, fronça les sourcils et tourna le dos à Richie, l'espace de quelques secondes. Richie sentit son cœur tomber comme du plomb au fond de ses chaussures.

Mais Eddie retournait dans l'entrée seulement pour récupérer ses clefs de voiture dans la coupelle près de la porte. Tandis que Myra arrivait enfin en bas des marches en l'appelant, il prit Richie par le poignet et bondit à l'extérieur. Il se rua vers sa voiture, la déverrouilla d'un clic et se mit au volant.

\- EDDIE ! EDDIE !!!, rugit Myra en se précipitant à l'extérieur. Tu ne peux pas partir ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT !!

\- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE MYRA !, hurla Eddie par la fenêtre, débordant de rage.

Il lui adressa un doigt d'honneur en reculant, à travers le pare-brise. Elle décocha un coup de pied dans son pare-choc en lui hurlant de revenir ici tout de suite.

Richie se plia en deux de rire en voyant son faciès rougi, ses cheveux blonds partis en tous sens, et son rouge à lèvres débordant sur ses dents ; c'était une scène digne d'une mauvaise comédie des frères Farrelly, très années 90 avec ses expressions surjouées et ses vannes potaches.

Mais Richie avait toujours été bon public et ces comédies, c'était toute son adolescence. Tout son bagage culturel venait de là.

\- Ta ceinture !, ordonna sèchement Eddie.

Richie se rendit compte qu'ils roulaient sur la route. Il se tourna vers Eddie en souriant.

\- T'es un vrai dingue toi !, s'émerveilla-t-il.

Eddie fronça les sourcils encore plus fort que d'habitude, son front formant de petits plis qui commençaient de former des ridules avec l'âge.

\- Alors...tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?, grogna-t-il sans le regarder. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici d'abord ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu venais ? Qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce que c'était que...

A nouveau, il se passa la paume sur la bouche, l'air troublé.

\- Oh..., fit seulement Richie, son hilarité devenue comme un vieux souvenir.

Il posa son front contre la vitre de sa portière. Ce n'était pas agréable car elle vibrait.

\- Je t'aime, c'est tout.

Il craignit d'avoir parlé trop bas, car Eddie ne dit rien. Pourtant, après de longues et agonisantes minutes où Richie débattait de s'il devait le redire ou non, Eddie jura :

\- Putain !

Richie fit de la buée sur la vitre et dessina un smiley triste.

\- Putain, répéta Eddie plus bas, comme s'il avait du mal à intégrer ce que Richie venait d'admettre.

\- Je sais, souffla Richie. C'est drôle non ? Qui aurait pu imaginer ça ? Richie Tozier la grande gueule, transi d'amour pour le petit hypocondriaque de son cœur. La bonne blague.

\- Merde Richie, siffla Eddie en tournant la tête pour le regarder sévèrement. Je ne suis pas petit. On a déjà parlé de ça.

\- T'es petit dans mon cœur Eddie Spaghetti, répliqua Richie en lui souriant, incapable de se retenir.

\- Enfoiré. J'arrive pas à y croire...

Richie se lécha les lèvres pour les humecter. C'était moins dramatique qu'il se l'était imaginé. Eddie prenait ça plutôt bien au final. Il avait eu tort de s'inquiéter.

\- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?, demanda-t-il.

\- Tu viens de m'annoncer que tu...que tu...

\- Que je t'aime...

\- Oui, ça. Et tu veux savoir ce que je vais faire ?

\- En fait, corrigea calmement Richie en s'enfonçant dans son siège, je parlais plutôt de ta femme. Elle a l'air furax, genre rhinocéros furax. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle te laisse dormir dans votre lit ce soir.

\- On fait chambre à part depuis qu'on a la maison, marmonna Eddie. Et j'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner de toute façon.

\- Alors tu vas faire quoi ? Demander le divorce ?, gloussa Richie en serrant ses mains entre ses cuisses.

\- J'en sais rien !, gronda Eddie en lui envoyant un regard noir. C'était pas vraiment prévu. Seulement, c'était tellement...tu sais pas comment c'était Richie. J'ai essayé. Je pensais qu'après ce que j'avais vécu, c'était normal que...

\- Que tu veuilles une grosse voiture ?, suggéra Richie avec un sourire. Parce que putain, ce truc est énorme, on se croirait dans un camion ! Tu sais que si j'étais pas aussi bien élevé, je ferais des blagues sur ta façon de compenser ? Parce que la taille de cette bagnole, j'te jure...

\- La ferme !, le coupa Eddie en grinçant des dents. Je pensais que c'était normal que je ressente un décalage avec ma vie d'avant. Alors j'ai voulu lui trouver des excuses. Quand on s'est parlé au téléphone, et que tu...que tu m'as renvoyé ça dans la figure...j'ai compris qu'en fait, c'était à moi que je cherchais des excuses. Pour ne rien changer, rester comme ça, enfermé. Me laisser lentement envahir, submerger, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'existe plus rien de moi à part...à part ce sentiment d'échec profond, cette...insatisfaction dans tout ce que j'entreprends.

Au tour sérieux que prenait la conversation, Richie se redressa contre le dossier de son siège et pressa les lèvres en ligne. Il observa pensivement Eddie, pressé de l'interrompre mais trop respectueux pour ça : il savait que c'était important pour Eddie de parler, il ne voulait pas le couper dans son élan.

\- J'en peux plus, gémit Eddie en resserrant ces doigts sur le volant jusqu'à ce que ses jointures virent au blanc. J'en peux plus de faire comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre, j'en ai marre de prendre ce qu'on me donne sans espérer plus, je veux plus être ce que les autres attendent de moi et je veux être moi-même, pour changer. Je veux changer. Drastiquement.

Troublé, Richie déglutit. Ça ressemblait trop à ce qu'il vivait pour le mettre à l'aise. Il choisit de plaisanter :

\- A t'entendre on dirait un mec qui fait sa crise de la quarantaine.

\- Je m'en fous, grogna Eddie. Pense ce que tu veux. C'est quoi ton hôtel ?

\- Hein ?

\- Ton hôtel, répéta Eddie. Il faut bien qu'on aille quelque part alors...allons à ton hôtel.

Richie cligna des yeux avant de sortir son portable.

\- Ah heu, attends, je te donne l'adresse.

Il coula un regard en coin à Eddie, et peut-être était-ce son imagination mais Eddie avait un peu rougi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais dis quoi ? Ah oui, que je voulais pas qu'Eddie jette Myra comme une serpillière...  
> Bon, quelque part, j'ai réussi. Je veux dire, personne ne jette une serpillière de façon aussi violente...XD et elle lui rend bien (pauvre petit pare-choc qui n'avait rien demandé à personne)  
> Cette fic n'était vraiment pas censée être aussi longue, mais je pense que le quatrième chapitre sera le dernier. Et ce sera ce chapitre qui justifie le rating, attention :D


	4. Chambre d'hôtel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie fuit sa maison et rejoint l'hôtel avec Richie. Ou du moins ils essayent, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis très fière de ce smut, je trouve qu'il gère bien la tension, qu'il y a de l'émotions, que ça respecte assez des caractères des personnages. Bref, une chouette note sur laquelle terminer :)
> 
> Merci à tous les gens qui ont lu jusque là, qui ont laissé un kudo, et surtout à ceux qui ont laissé un petit commentaire :) vous êtes des gens très bien et que votre vie soit prospère.  
> Mérimée.

Le SUV noir d'Eddie se gara sur le parking, à l'écart des autres véhicules. Richie haussa un sourcil :

\- Tu as peur de quoi ? Qu'on te raye ta carrosserie ?

Eddie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il coupa le contact et fixa droit devant lui sans bouger.

Son immobilité mit rapidement Richie mal à l'aise.

Il appuyait sur la poignée pour ouvrir sa portière quand Eddie le retint par la manche de sa veste.

\- Eds ?, fit Richie en tournant la tête.

En silence, Eddie posa sa main sur son épaule et saisit le col de sa chemise pour le tirer vers lui. Richie se retourna complètement, étonné, et Eddie l'attira un peu plus vers lui, afin de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne.

Richie lâcha un hoquet de surprise, mais l'une des mains d'Eddie se posa contre sa nuque et il se sentit fondre tout doucement, à mesure que les lèvres d'Eddie embrassaient les siennes avec un intérêt certain. Il inclina davantage la tête pour répondre au baiser, et il voulait toucher, toucher et agripper, tirer vers lui, se fondre contre, mais au lieu de ça, ses mains restèrent sagement sur ses genoux, serrées en poings pour ne pas brusquer les choses, ne pas aller trop vite, tandis qu'Eddie prenait entièrement le contrôle – ou le perdait, cela dépendait du point de vue – en grimpant à demi sur lui, un genoux sur le porte gobelet entre les deux sièges, l'autre sur le bord de son siège.

Puis tout à coup, Eddie interrompit le baiser, le nez contre la joue de Richie, la respiration haletante et les yeux baissés.

\- Pourquoi tu arrêtes ?, geignit Richie, ivre de sentir encore la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura Eddie. Ne prends pas la grosse tête, mais tu m'as manqué. Et chaque jour je me disais...je me disais que ce n'était pas normal, qu'on ne se connaissait pas tant que ça, que je me faisais des illusions et que c'était malsain. Je pensais vraiment que c'était malsain de te vouloir autant.

\- Seigneur Eds, c'est pas...c'est pas comme si je pensais la même chose. Je t'ai toujours voulu.

\- Même....même quand...quand on était gosse ?, hésita Eddie en lui caressant les cheveux doucement.

Richie gémit :

\- Je te voulais toujours. Je te veux encore. Juste...juste toi. Tu peux bien être un enfoiré et me jeter des trucs à la figure, je m'en fiche. Je...ah...

L'expression de son visage se crispa, la voix tremblante :

\- Je t'aime vraiment. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, à ce que tu dirais si tu étais là, quand je m'amuse, j'aimerais que tu sois avec moi, ou quand je suis triste...

\- Parce que ça t'arrive de l'être ?, le coupa Eddie brusquement.

\- Oh va te faire !, rétorqua Richie. Je suis en train d'avoir un moment émotionnel là !

Eddie se rassit dans son siège et croisa les bras :

\- Okay okay, je t'écoute. Vas-y, fais ton moment émotionnel !

\- L'envie est passée, se plaignit Richie. T'as gâché mon moment.

\- C'est tragique, dit Eddie en ouvrant la portière pour sortir. Bon, tu viens ?

Ils traversèrent le parking, puis le hall de l'hôtel, et Richie rougit en baissant la tête, repensant à ce que Steve lui avait dit quand il lui avait pris une chambre avec un lit _king size_. Ils montaient seulement pour parler – probablement, se répétait-il – mais les gens qui les voyaient monter ensemble risquaient de se faire des idées. Richie connaissait ses préférences, il n'avait pas attendu de revenir à Derry pour y avoir une illumination. Simplement il ne voulait pas qu'on le sache. Il ne voulait pas que sa mère l'appelle une après-midi parce qu'elle avait vu une photo de lui en train d'embrasser un autre homme en première page d'un tabloïd de supermarché.

Il se raisonna : personne ne pouvait savoir qu'ils allaient dans la même chambre. Ils pouvaient très bien se connaître et aller dans des chambres séparées. Ou aller rendre visite à quelqu'un. Ou partager une chambre mais avec deux lits ! Ça ne voulait pas obligatoirement dire qu'ils allaient...

Plus il essayait de s'en convaincre, plus il était déçu, malgré tout, parce qu'une petite part de lui l'espérait quand même, à travers la honte et la peur d'être pris en flagrant délit avec un homme.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Richie appuya sur le bouton de son étage. Les portes se refermèrent lentement, et Eddie le plaqua contre le mur pour l'embrasser passionnément, cognant parfois son nez contre le bord de ses lunettes dans son empressement, ses doigts agrippant fermement les pans de sa chemise hawaïenne sous son blouson.

Les bras de Richie enlacèrent Eddie étroitement, le pressant contre lui, contre son torse, contre sa bouche. Les mains d'Eddie caressèrent sa gorge en remontant pour agripper ses cheveux trop longs, pour le tirer vers lui, le tirer et prendre le contrôle. Richie était prêt à lui laisser tout le contrôle qu'il voulait si cela signifiait pouvoir l'embrasser ainsi. De toute façon, Richie n'avait jamais eu le contrôle sur quoique ce soit.

Le tintement de l'ascenseur leur indiqua qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'étage voulu, et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Eddie se dégagea de l'étreinte avec brusquerie, comme on arrache un sparadrap, aussi vite que possible pour rapidement oublier la douleur et parce qu'il faut bien le faire, puis il tira Richie par le bras pour le faire sortir de la cabine.

\- Quelle chambre ?, grogna-t-il en parcourant le couloir des yeux, hésitant sur la direction à prendre.

Alors Richie reprit suffisamment ses esprits pour passer devant lui afin de la guider jusqu'à sa porte. Il avait le visage en feu et un début d'érection. Maintenant, il savait qu'ils n'allaient certainement pas discuter. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il allait exploser de toute cette tension, toute cette électricité qui courait entre eux librement, sans barrière. Il n'y avait plus rien entre eux désormais, ni les Losers, ni Myra, ni la mère d'Eddie.

Il s'arrêta devant sa porte et récupéra sa carte-clef dans sa poche de jeans. Il posa le front sur la porte pour tenter de recouvrer assez de sang froid pour parler. Il voulait dire à Eddie qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés. Que ça n'avait pas à être une question de sexe.

Il était terrifié que ça ne soit que ça. Il en mourrait d'envie. Pourtant ça ne couvrirait qu'une mince partie de ce qui lui manquait, ça risquait simplement de le briser en mille morceaux après, si tout devait redevenir aussi morne qu'avant, si ce n'était qu'une phase, une dérisoire petite passade qui lui ferait éclater la cervelle à y repenser entre deux verres d'alcool trop trempé, trop imbibé.

\- Eds, murmura-t-il sans le regarder. Tu es sûr ?

\- Ouvre cette putain de porte, siffla Eddie.

\- Je suis sérieux, insista Richie. Je peux pas...si c'est juste pour envoyer chier ta femme, c'est pas nécessaire d'en arriver là.

\- Oh la ferme !, rugit Eddie en le bousculant et en lui arrachant la carte des mains pour ouvrir la porte à sa place.

Il se faufila à l'intérieur, se retourna, et après un temps d'hésitation, il tira violemment Richie à l'intérieur, la main agrippée à son t-shirt.

Richie tituba à l'intérieur, les yeux pleins d'étoiles filantes. Il prit le visage d'Eddie entre ses mains et l'embrassa fiévreusement, caressant ses joues avec une tendresse à peine contenue, le cœur débordant.

La porte claqua derrière lui – il y fit à peine attention et Eddie le repoussa à nouveau brutalement. Richie recula sous l'impact, lui jetant un regard d'incompréhension.

Eddie dézippa son sweat à capuche et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour fermer les rideaux. Comprenant le message, Richie retira son blouson qu'il jeta dans un coin de la pièce. Il fit de même avec sa chemise puis après quelques atermoiements, il enleva son t-shirt, dévoilant son torse nu.

La respiration d'Eddie se mit à siffler en le voyant.

Les bras de Richie se tendirent vers lui et il l'enlaça.

\- Respire, chuchota-t-il sans oser croiser son regard.

\- C'est ce que je fais connard !, hoqueta Eddie.

Il posa la tête sur l'épaule de Richie et nicha son visage contre sa gorge.

\- Touche-moi, lui intima-t-il d'un ton pressant.

Richie ne se fit guère prier, glissant ses mains sous le t-shirt que portait encore Eddie. Il passa ses doigts sur les poils drus descendant depuis son nombril, sur son ventre, et il gémit tandis que son érection durcissait davantage dans son jeans. Le ventre d'Eddie était dur et plat, tout le contraire du sien. S'il avait été moins excité, il aurait peut-être trouvé le temps d'être anxieux à propos de son physique, mais il était trop médusé pour ça. Sa main remonta lentement et il sentir les courbes de ses abdominaux, la ligne descendant de ses hanches. Eddie était aussi sec qu'une brindille, c'était comme de toucher un mannequin pour sous-vêtement. Richie étouffa un grognement, en écoutant le souffle d'Eddie se faire haletant contre son oreille.

Puis les doigts de Richie effleurèrent quelque chose de rugueux. Il tressaillit et sentit Eddie se raidir, puis relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu...tu veux arrêter ?, balbutia Eddie avec une certitude pessimiste dans le regard, comme s'il s'apprêtait déjà à être rejeté, le sourcil suppliant.

Richie déglutit : l'idée ne l'avait même pas effleuré, aussi ne comprenait-il pas ce qui...

Sa main remonta, touchant à pleine paume l'énorme cicatrice que portait désormais Eddie.

\- Non, admit Richie, honnête. Toi ?

Eddie soupira de soulagement. Il baissa les yeux en souriant.

\- Non plus.

Il releva la tête pour le fixer gravement. Dans la pénombre, Richie voyait mal son expression, seulement ses yeux scintiller et ses sourcils tristes.

\- Je fais pas ça à cause de Myra, pour info, déclara Eddie. Je fais ça parce que j'en ai envie.

\- Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui, répondit Richie. Tu es...juste...tellement...

Il ne pouvait pas dire _Magnifique_ , même s'il le pensait. C'était comme de dire à Eddie qu'il était mignon, c'était une vue de l'esprit, du moins de l'esprit de Richie, et jamais Eddie ne pourrait comprendre ce que Richie voyait en le regardant, même s'il essayait de le lui décrire avec des mots.

\- C'est toi, coupa doucement Eddie. Ça a toujours été toi.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et ne se quittèrent plus. Devant la pression exercée par Eddie, Richie recula lentement jusqu'au lit. Il capta un froissement, et s'aperçut fugitivement qu'Eddie essayait de le débarrasser de son jeans. Paniqué d'être le seul à se retrouver nu, il s'attaqua au pantalon de jogging d'Eddie, dont l'élastique glissa aisément sur ses fesses, que Richie caressa avec avidité. Il avait hâte de retirer à Eddie le boxer qui séparait ses doigts de la chair tiède en dessous, trop pressé de le toucher, de le sentir – de sucer, il pensait à ça aussi, le sucer à genoux ou allongé en dessous, peu importait en fait, juste donner, donner plus, parce que Richie savait tailler des pipes et s'il pouvait montrer à Eddie combien il était doué, peut-être qu'Eddie voudrait le refaire plus souvent, peut-être qu'Eddie oublierait qu'il était hétéro jusqu'à la semaine dernière, et alors...

Eddie lui tira vigoureusement les cheveux en arrière, l'obligeant à renverser la tête en couinant.

Soudain la bouche d'Eddie était sur sa pomme d'Adam avec sa langue chaude, humide, et pendant un bref instant de terreur irréelle, Richie crut qu'il allait juter dans son caleçon avant même qu'ils aient rien fait de sérieux.

Ses genoux le lâchèrent et il s'effondra sur le lit.

Il reprit rapidement conscience de sa situation, assis face à un Eddie toujours debout, et il se rapprocha pour tirer le pantalon d'Eddie vers le bas, tandis que ce dernier se débattait avec son t-shirt. Richie sentit l'eau lui monter à la bouche en devinant la forme du pénis dressé d'Eddie se dessiner dans l'obscurité quand boxer et jogging se retrouvèrent sur le sol. Juste devant lui, quasiment sous son nez.

\- Eddie, susurra-t-il. Eds, je peux te toucher ?

\- Oui, répondit Eddie, la voix rauque et étouffée.

C'était incroyablement sexy.

\- Oooh....bordel, jura Richie en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa cuisse, les mains sur sa taille.

Il voulait cette pine dans sa bouche dans la seconde.

Toutefois, Eddie ne semblait pas d'accord avec ce plan. Il appuya des deux mains sur son front pour l'empêcher de prendre son gland entre ses lèvres et Richie se figea, incertain sur la conduite à tenir.

\- Enlève ce fichu jeans, exigea Eddie. Enlève !

\- O-okay, bégaya Richie tandis que les mains d'Eddie le relâchaient pour lui laisser assez d'espace pour se déshabiller.

La peau de Richie était couverte de chair de poule. Il se leva pour retirer son pantalon et son sous-vêtement, et se retrouva face à face avec Eddie – ou plutôt, face à torse, étant donné leur différence de taille.

\- Richie, appela Eddie pour attirer son attention.

Richie baissa la tête et Eddie prit délicatement les lunettes posées sur son nez pour les replier et, à tâtons, les poser sur la table de chevet.

Pendant qu'il faisait ça, Richie avait simplement arrêté de respirer.

Puis Eddie revînt contre lui, joignit à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes, et Richie oublia ce qu'il était en train de faire, enlaçant la taille d'Eddie pour le serrer contre lui. Il sentait des doigts fins contre ses épaules, contre sa nuque. Il les sentit dans ses cheveux, contre son cuir chevelu, et il en gémit d'aise, très excité.

Il pouvait également sentir sa verge raidie contre la sienne, séparées par le tissu mince de son caleçon, qu'il n'avait pas encore enlevé – son jeans, quant à lui, baillait sur ses cuisses, retenu uniquement par le pli de la ceinture au niveau de ses fesses. A force de friction, le jeans glissa le long de ses jambes, mais son caleçon n'allait pas bouger s'il ne s'en occupait pas maintenant – d'autant que son érection rendait la manipulation délicate.

Il relâcha les lèvres d'Eddie et descendit ses baisers dans son cou tout en utilisant ses mains pour finir de tout enlever. Après s'être débarrassé de ses chaussures, il sortit un pied après l'autre de ses vêtements sur le sol et Eddie le poussa brutalement sur le lit.

\- WOW ! Eds, tu...

Eddie fondit sur lui sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire davantage. Il lui grimpa dessus et l'embrassa avec une ferveur renouvelée, ses mains autour de sa tête, dans ses cheveux. Richie lui caressa le bas du dos, soudain incapable d'attendre davantage, tandis que leurs queues se touchaient enfin. Ils grognèrent de concert lorsqu'elles entrèrent en contact, lorsque les bourses d'Eddie se frottèrent à la cuisse de Richie et que le bout humide de sa bite souilla les poils de son ventre.

\- Je t'aime, gémit Richie en lui empoignant les fesses, réalisant enfin un fantasme qui lui pesait depuis un paquet de semaines.

Eddie se cambra contre lui et Richie en profita pour embrasser l'arc tentateur de sa gorge, la naissance de son cou. Sa langue se perdit jusqu'au creux de sa clavicule, où il déposa un baiser adorateur sur l'os fragile.

\- Richie !, couina Eddie en lui agrippant les cheveux.

Ses hanches se mirent à bouger langoureusement contre Richie, le faisant se frotter à lui comme un animal en rut. Pendant quelques secondes, Richie imagina qu'il plantait sa queue en lui et le faisait bouger ainsi, qu'il serrait sa verge entre ses fesses, planté bien à fond dans son cul soyeux et ferme.

Richie pressa son visage contre son épaule, ses reins convulsant contre Eddie coincé entre ses cuisses crispées autour de sa taille.

\- Han, Rich-Richie !, hoqueta Eddie en entourant la tête de Richie dans ses bras. Richie, RICHIE !

Le sexe d'Eddie tressaillit contre le ventre tendre de Richie, ce dernier s'étranglant en le sentant contre lui, aussi brûlant, contre sa tête, son ventre. Il jouit en ouvrant la bouche afin d'aspirer de grandes goulées d'air moites, tout contre la peau d'Eddie couverte de sueur.

Il lapa cette sueur avec un désir à peine voilée de poursuivre en dépit de son orgasme. Eddie émit un son délicieux, tout contre son oreille et Richie s'empara de sa queue, les doigts serrés. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Eddie : il se recroquevilla en grognant, tremblant jusqu'à la moelle, et son plaisir éclata dans la main de Richie, jaillissant sur leurs peaux déjà collantes et humides.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Richie écouta Eddie jouir, en haletant bruyamment, avidement. Puis le sperme s'arrêta de couler et Eddie se laissa lentement retomber sur le flanc en soufflant.

\- Ah...Seigneur.

Il y eut un bref silence, durant lequel on n'entendait plus que leur respiration. Puis quand Richie eut reprit suffisamment son souffle, il se mit à rire doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer, idiot ?, gronda Eddie, la voix rocailleuse.

\- J'en sais rien. Chuis heureux, c'est tout, ronronna Richie en se touchant le ventre, étalant sueur et sperme sans distinction.

\- T'es chelou, murmura Eddie en venant se blottir contre lui – en évitant soigneusement le mélange dégoûtant sur son ventre.

Richie rit à nouveau et l'embrassa sur le front, une main applatissant ses cheveux qui formait une masse volumineuse et duveteuse au sommet de son crâne.

\- T'es mignon, chuchota-t-il contre sa peau. Trop, trop, trop mignon !

Eddie se redressa sur son coude pour le surplomber.

\- La ferme !

\- Tu rougis ?

\- Dans tes rêves !

\- Oui, murmura Richie en tendant le bras pour atteindre l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet.

La lumière jaillit et ils mirent quelques secondes à s'y habituer, clignant des paupières pour pouvoir se regarder.

Richie caressa la joue d'Eddie, suivant le contour de sa cicatrice avec son pouce.

\- Je t'aime vraiment, Eddie.

Eddie le fixa, l’œil grave, le sourcil froncé, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'important, quelque chose d'essentiel.

\- Tu me dis ça alors qu'on est tous les deux couverts de fluides corporels visqueux, grommela Eddie.

Richie baissa les yeux en gloussant.

\- Je suis toujours couvert de fluide corporel visqueux, fit-il remarquer.

\- Pas moi !, répondit Eddie. J'ai besoin d'une douche.

Et il se leva. Richie s'attendait ce qu'il ramasse son jogging, ou au moins son boxer pour s'habiller avant d'aller à la salle de bain, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et Richie put se laisser éblouir par la vision admirable de son fessier. Ainsi que – vision bien moins réjouissante – contempler l'amas de tissu cicatriciel dans son dos.

Après avoir sommairement nettoyé son corps et les draps avec des mouchoirs en papier, Richie s'était endormi en écoutant l'eau de la douche couler dans la salle de bain de la chambre.

Ce n'était bien évidemment pas ce qu'il avait décidé, simplement la fatigue de leurs ébats et de l'anxiété des derniers jours l'avaient mis à plat. Satisfait et flottant sur son petit nuage d'endorphines, il avait laissé le sommeil l'emporter sur ses rivages lointains, sans plus s'inquiéter de rien.

Le réveil fut doux, dépourvu de stress ou de stupeur droguée. Il avait chaud, il était bien, détendu, et il sentait quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez.

Il ouvrit les yeux et chassa l'index d'Eddie qui s'amusait à dessiner du doigt les traits de son visage.

\- Réveille-toi, murmura Eddie.

\- Je suis réveillé, rétorqua Richie en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Okay.

Le visage d'Eddie se rapprocha du sien et il l'embrassa tendrement.

Richie roula sur le dos, laissant à Eddie le soin de lui monter dessus pour prolonger leur baiser. Il l'enlaça et, timidement, effleura la cicatrice de son dos. Elle était très impressionnante, et sa peau était étrange à cet endroit, rugueuse et dentelée.

Frissonnant contre lui, Eddie s'écarta. A présent que la lampe de chevet était allumée, Richie pouvait lire l'appréhension dans ses yeux.

\- Tu es le mec le plus incroyablement sexy que j'ai jamais eu dans mon lit, déclara-t-il dans une tentative maladroite de le rassurer – et aussi parce que c'était vrai.

Eddie grimaça avant de poser une main sur son torse pour s'aider à se redresser. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, alors Richie s'assit lui aussi contre la tête du lit, curieux. Il se frotta les yeux et récupéra ses lunettes.

\- Je veux parler de ce qui s'est passé, fit Eddie en tant que préambule.

Richie sourit, un brin espiègle :

\- Dans les détails ? Parce que je risque de choper la gaule si tu...

Eddie lui donna une tape sur la tête en représailles.

\- Sois sérieux pour une fois. Sinon, arrête de parler et contente-toi d'écouter.

\- Je pourrais passer mes nuits à t'écouter, susurra Richie en lui adressant un clin d’œil.

Eddie s'empara d'un oreiller et le menaça avec. Richie se protégea de ses bras mais le coup ne vînt pas. Il les abaissa en regardant Eddie.

Ce dernier noua ses bras autour de l'oreiller, qu'il blottit contre sa poitrine, dissimulant sa cicatrice avant.

\- Je voulais le redire, pour être sûr que tu comprennes : je...j'ai pas fait ça pour énerver Myra.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit, lâcha Richie.

\- Je sais ! Je...je voulais juste être sûr que tu comprennes ! Ça a rien à voir avec elle...ce que...ce qu'on a fait...

Les bras d'Eddie se resserrèrent autour de l'oreiller et il se troubla :

\- C'est le vrai moi. J'avais oublié que je pouvais ressentir ça. Ce...ce truc...

\- Quoi ? La trique ?

\- Non !!, s'agaça Eddie, frustré par le manque de mots. Ce truc qui...ce truc qui crépite...quand on est...tous les deux. Ce truc-là.

Il lui jeta un coup d’œil embarrassé par en-dessous.

\- Tu vois de quoi je parle ?

\- Je...je crois, souffla Richie, le ton étouffé comme s'il manquait d'air.

\- Je veux le ressentir encore, admit Eddie. Je ne veux plus jamais vivre comme-comme un prisonnier dans ma propre vie. Je veux...je veux vivre certaines choses, je veux les vivre pleinement, je veux m'amuser et courir et faire comme tout le monde. Je veux baiser aussi, apparemment.

\- Comment ça « apparemment » ?, marmonna Richie.

Eddie haussa l'épaule – petit geste de rien, mais qui émoustilla Richie plus que de raison, le forçant à rassembler les draps en plis sur son entrejambe pour cacher une éventuelle réaction.

\- Ça n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé.

\- Jamais été ta tasse de thé, répéta Richie. Ben bravo, on n'aurait jamais cru.

\- C'est toi, siffla Eddie en le fixant. C'est ta faute. Quand je suis avec toi, j'ai toujours envie de faire des choses dont je n'avais jamais eu envie avant.

\- Parce que tu n'as jamais eu envie de sexe jusqu'à maintenant ?, le nargua Richie. Eds, mon chou, je comprends que tu veuilles changer de vie, parce que sincèrement, elle craint !

\- Va te faire foutre !, s'écria Eddie en lui assénant un coup d'oreiller en pleine face.

\- Ça c'est un programme !, s'amusa Richie en le prenant dans ses bras pour le renverser sur son lit.

Soudain, ils étaient à nouveau l'un contre l'autre, et le frottement de leur peau les embrasa comme des allumettes. Les mains d'Eddie s'emparèrent de son visage pour l'embrasser, et couchés sur le côté, l'un contre l'autre, ils entamèrent une danse langoureuse où leurs jambes s'entremêlaient fiévreusement, nids de serpents en feu à même les draps.

\- Tu as dis...que j'étais brave, haleta Eddie entre le mouvement de leurs lèvres.

\- Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse, souffla Richie en s'écartant, les yeux brillants. Tu es incroyable.

Eddie continua de le fixer, incrédule, forçant Richie à sourire et à baisser les yeux, qui suivirent le tracé de la cicatrice sur le torse d'Eddie.

\- Tu es incroyable, insista-t-il. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

\- Je crois que je sais, murmura Eddie en lui caressant la joue. Parce que c'est exactement ce que je vois quand je te regarde.

 _Combien de fois comptes-tu me couper le souffle, combien de fois comptes-tu voler mon cœur ?_ , pensa Richie, et il tenta de se souvenir de quelle chanson la réplique venait, sans y parvenir.

Il caressa doucement la taille d'Eddie, nichant sa main dans le creux de ses reins. L'intimité du geste le fit sourire et il tendit les lèvres pour réclamer un nouveau baiser, qu'Eddie lui offrit sans rechigner.

\- Tu bandes, susurra Richie en léchant subtilement le coin de la bouche d'Eddie.

\- Que vas-tu faire à propos de ça ?, demanda Eddie, le regard brûlant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as envie que je fasse ?

Eddie le fit rouler sur le dos et lui monta dessus – ce qui semblait devenir une sorte d'habitude. Richie avait finit par comprendre qu'Eddie aimait être au-dessus, ce qui ne lui posait aucune sorte de problème. Eddie pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Ce dernier s'assit à califourchon sur lui, et il replia le coude près de l'oreille de Richie pour lui chuchoter :

\- Tu veux que je te le dise ?

Richie déglutit, son propre pénis ayant un regain d'énergie à l'écoute de cette voix suave coulant dans son oreille comme un liquide chaud. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de maîtriser l'émotion qui le submergeait. Sa voix sortit sous forme de filet, le ton très bas :

\- Oui ?

La langue d'Eddie caressa le pavillon de son oreille et Richie gémit, le visage brûlant.

\- Tu pourrais me laisser pénétrer ta bouche. Histoire qu'elle serve enfin à quelque chose, pas vrai Richie ?

L'interpellé jura à voix basse tandis qu'Eddie lui caressait les testicules avec a verge de plus en plus dure. Il ondulait entre ses cuisses, laissant Richie prendre conscience des dimensions de sa queue.

\- Tu aimerais ça ? Je sais que tu en avais envie tout à l'heure, continua Eddie.

\- Ouiiiii, geignit Richie. Laisse-moi la prendre !

Eddie tressaillit contre lui. Il vînt lui mordiller le lobe en ronronnant.

\- Est-ce que tu as été sage ?

N'y tenant plus, Richie le retourna sur le lit. Ils roulèrent et Eddie, surpris, ne réagit que trop tard. Richie le cloua au matelas, puis descendit embrasser son ventre.

\- Attends !, hoqueta Eddie.

\- Je peux pas, murmura Richie en s'arrêtant néanmoins.

Eddie replia les genoux, encadrant les épaules de Richie de ses jambes largement écartées. Ce dernier glissa ses bras dessous.

\- C'est trop sexy Eds.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, s'étrangla Eddie.

Les lèvres de Richie poursuivirent leur cheminement au sud, et il empoigna la base de la verge pour passer sa langue de bas en haut, remontant sur le gland rougi avec une autre main sous ses testicules. Il claqua un baiser humide sur le bout, qu'il entreprit de lécher en salivant abondamment pour faciliter le glissement du prépuce lorsqu'il le branla doucement, assez lentement pour faire gentiment monter la sauce.

Puis il entoura la couronne de sa bouche avec un appétit féroce, une fièvre volatile qui lui chauffait les oreilles à blanc tellement il avait honte d'en avoir envie, et il engouffra la queue de plusieurs centimètres, presque expert en la matière, savourant le couinement poussé par Eddie, le soubresaut de ses reins lorsque Richie se mit à _aspirer._

Les doigts d'Eddie, ses doigts fins et pourtant si rudes, se perdirent dans ses boucles, l'obligeant à raidir la nuque pour résister à la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa tête sans le vouloir, perdu qu'il était dans son plaisir. Richie voulait continuer de l'avaler afin de s'offrir complètement, laisser à Eddie le soin de tout contrôler. Mais dans un coin de sa tête, il refusait de lâcher la bride à ses instincts de soumission, son premier désir était d'allumer un feu si intense chez Eddie que ce dernier en oublierait toute pensée hétérosexuelle pour la semaine.

Et pour cela, il fallait éviter de le faire juter trop vite.

\- Putaaaaaain !, grogna Eddie en s'agrippant au drap, conscient soudain que son attitude – ses mains poussant sur la tête de Richie – pouvait paraître brutal.

Il ne faisait pas exprès. Richie savait bien reconnaître, il avait connu des mecs qui faisaient exprès, il savait à quoi ils ressemblaient au pieu. Eddie n'était pas comme ça. Eddie était inexpérimenté et curieux, il était juste ce qu'il faut d'agressivité et de violence, emporté par une passion dont Richie avait trop faim pour s'en vexer. Il voulait de cette brusquerie avide, il voulait un peu de la force d'Eddie, la force de son engouement, la force de son désir pour lui. Cela l'aidait à contrebalancer le sien.

Il pressa le gland contre l'intérieur de sa joue, caressant la verge avec sa langue, langoureusement, les yeux clos, l'esprit concentré. Il tentait de faire abstraction des bruits que faisait Eddie, d'ignorer sa propre queue qui durcissait entre ses cuisses sans pouvoir trouver le moindre soulagement.

Il pompa avec vigueur, le rouge aux joues en se répétant « Enfin, enfin, c'est Eddie, Eddie Kaspbrak », il le voulait trop en lui, trop pour arrêter quand Eddie l'alerta sur la possibilité imminente de son éjaculation.

Il crispa les paupières puis il attendit le foutre contre son palais, et lorsqu'il arriva, c'était toujours visqueux et chaud, mais ça restait Eddie, alors il suça avec application jusqu'à ce que celui-ci cesse de se tortiller sous lui et que ses jambes retombent sur le matelas comme des poissons morts, pâles, glabres et humides à la lueur de la lampe de chevet.

\- Bordel de Dieu, lâcha Eddie dans un souffle furieux, à en secouer les valkyries de Wagner. Bordel !

Richie se redressa sur ses mains pour le regarder enrouler un bras devant ses yeux, cachant ainsi son visage et son expression.

Il décida que c'était peut-être le moment de laisser un peu d'intimité à Eddie. Il se leva et entra dans la salle de bain dans l'idée d'y faire ses ablutions, comme Eddie un peu plus tôt.

C'était un espace exigu où sa carrure haute et large avait le plus grand mal à se déplacer. Il prit brosse à dents et dentifrice pour se glisser dans la cabine de douche. Quitte à se cogner partout, autant faire du deux en un, et il alluma l'eau chaude, fourra la brosse pleine de dentifrice dans sa bouche, et caressa paresseusement son érection naissante.

Une fois la porte de la salle de bain fermée, c'était presque possible de croire qu'il avait imaginé ce qui était arrivé. Il avait peut-être pris une biture de trop, ou peut-être que la dope était trop pure cette fois. Peut-être que c'était juste un délire de son esprit malade, il n'était jamais allé chez Eddie, n'avait jamais fuis dans son SUV et n'avait jamais baisé avec lui dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Ça paraissait tellement improbable. Trop parfait pour être honnête.

Cependant, quand il fermait les yeux, il pouvait sentir à nouveau sa peau sur la sienne, il pouvait entendre sa voix à son oreille, sa semence sur son ventre, sur ses doigts – dans sa bouche – et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir aussi bien fantasmé.

Il cracha le dentifrice et le regarda disparaître en tourbillonnant dans le siphon, surpris de ressentir une forte nostalgie à l'idée de ne plus avoir le goût d'Eddie sur la langue.

Il rougit et s'aspergea le visage avec le jet pour chasser les drôles de pensées qui l'agitaient. C'était bizarre pour lui de ressentir autant de choses. Il ne pensait pas être fait pour la romance – c'était un sentiment trop sérieux, trop tendre, alors qu'il était le genre d'homme qui s'était habitué à rire de tout avant qu'on ne rit de lui et que ça puisse le blesser. Il prenait le plaisir comme il venait, sans courir après – c'était souvent la meilleur méthode pour en avoir. Mais avec Eddie, il pourrait ramper sur les genoux sur des kilomètres, le plaisir n'avait pas de fin, c'était doux et agréable comme des battements de cœur qui s'affolent, comme la reconnaissance de l'être aimé, comme une déclaration chuchotée, alors même qu'Eddie n'avait encore rien dit ! Pour l'instant, seul Richie avait admit qu'il avait des sentiments pour Eddie.

Toutefois, ils semblaient sur la bonne voie.

Richie rejeta ses cheveux mouillés en arrière et soupira. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait faire tomber Eddie amoureux de lui. Il était prêt à tout maintenant.

C'était facile, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'allait pas tergiverser, cette journée était la meilleure de sa vie, comment ne pas désespérément vouloir que les suivantes lui ressemblent ?

Son pénis était raide comme un piquet dans sa main et il ferma les yeux en se remémorant comme c'était bon d'avoir Eddie contre lui, d'embrasser ses lèvres avides, de toucher son corps frêle mais ferme, de le sentir bander contre sa peau, brûler et prendre le plaisir sans honte ni pudeur. Il avait écarté les cuisses pour lui, il l'avait laissé faire, et puis il avait glissé ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour lui dire qu'il faisait ça bien. Parfaitement. Disparu l'enfant frustré prisonnier de sa mère, restreignant ses pulsions – colère, désir, joie – par peur d'exploser en les exprimant.

Richie les voulait tellement. Il n'y avait rien de plus sexy que de voir Eddie céder et éclater comme un feu d'artifice en plein ciel à cause de Richie, seulement à cause de lui.

\- Oh putain, souffla Richie en se crispant, sur le point de jouir en pensant à Eddie, Eddie en train de jouir, Eddie couinant et éjaculant dans sa...

La porte de la cabine de douche s'ouvrit dans un grincement chuintant et Richie sursauta violemment, se cognant l'épaule dans le porte-savonnette.

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Eddie se figea, la main encore sur la porte couverte de buée.

\- J'ai toqué mais tu répondais pas !, se plaignit-il avant que Richie n'ait pu lui faire le moindre reproche.

\- Et c'est ton excuse pour essayer de me faire avoir une attaque ?, s'exclama Richie en portant la main à sa poitrine pour essayer de calmer la cavalcade de son cœur.

Eddie le fixa de son regard sombre en silence, puis son expression se froissa et des plis soucieux se formèrent sur son front tandis que ses sourcils faisaient ce truc étrangement attachant, comme des virgules tristes, qui serrait toujours l'estomac de Richie en un nœud compact de chaleur.

\- Je peux venir, oui ou merde ?

Richie aurait bien dit merde pour le principe, mais s'il se montrait parfois soumis au lit cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était masochiste. Il se tassa donc au fond de la cabine pour faire de la place puis esquissa un geste d'invitation avec son bras.

\- Si Monsieur veut bien se donner la peine...

Les lèvres d'Eddie frémirent d'une ombre de sourire et il pénétra dans la douche avec lui. Aussitôt, il tendit les mains et toucha le torse de Richie.

\- Intéressé par la moquette, Spaghetti ? Tu essayes de voir si tu es vraiment allergique ?, plaisanta Richie, légèrement nerveux – et toujours solidement en érection, cela va sans dire.

\- C'est bizarre, murmura Eddie en caressant lentement les poils humides sur la poitrine de Richie. J'ai toujours trouvé ça rebutant.

Un peu embêté par la tournure de la conversation, Richie se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

\- Si tu penses que je vais m'épiler, tu te fourres le d...

\- Non, le coupa Eddie. Je disais ça parce que c'est sexy...en fait.

Le rouge lui monta brutalement aux joues et il baissa les yeux. Richie émit un petit rire médusé. Il n'était pas habitué aux compliments sur son physique, ce qui l'empêchait de réagir. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'une anecdote qui pourrait le sortir de son embarras et voici ce qui sortit de sa bouche :

\- Ya...un ou deux ans, mon manager m'a vraiment harcelé pour que j'aille chez l'esthéticienne. J'y suis allé, je pensais que c'était pas si terrible, j'veux dire, tout le monde à Hollywood le fait hein. Il y avait cette petite blonde sexy, elle a commencé à me tartiner avec cette espèce de pâte collante qui sentait bon, j'me suis dis « okay Richie, c'est pas la mer à boire, jusque-là tout se passe plutôt bien, t'as une jolie fille qui te badigeonne comme une tartine de nutella, c'est cool, tout est cool » et puis après il a fallu arracher, et merde, j'ai chialé comme une fillette pendant 20 minutes avant de me barrer sans enlever la cire, et c'est resté pendant des semaines emmêlés dans les poils comme du vomi séché.

Sans crier gare, Eddie éclata de rire.

\- J'y crois pas. J'y crois pas !

\- Si si, j'te jure !, insista Richie, tout sourire. Quand Steve m'a demandé comment ça s'était passé, je lui ai dis « Plus jamais » d'un air solennel et il a plus jamais abordé le sujet.

\- Putain, hoqueta Eddie entre deux reniflements, t'es pas croyable.

Richie sentit comme une bouffée de tendresse envers Eddie à cet instant, en le voyant rire tout contre lui, ses mains encore à plat sur son torse, avec l'eau qui dégoulinait sur ses épaules, sur le tissu cicatriciel rosâtre de sa poitrine.

Il posa sa main en coupe contre sa mâchoire, lui faisant relever la tête.

\- C'est toi qui l'est.

\- Quoi ?

\- Incroyable, chuchota-t-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Le corps d'Eddie se pressa contre le sien, et au moment où son érection entra en contact avec le ventre d'Eddie, il comprit que c'était une mauvaise idée, pourtant il ne parvînt pas à s'arrêter. Il saisit la nuque d'Eddie pour approfondir leur baiser, et ondula lentement des reins pour se frotter contre lui.

Eddie lui mordilla la lèvre et tira dessus en s'écartant un peu. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Richie gémit tandis qu'Eddie relâcha sa lèvres avant d'esquisser un sourire satisfait.

\- Tu devrais mettre plus souvent tes cheveux comme ça, commenta-t-il. Ça te va bien.

\- Oh, pas question. Je ne suis pas un petit garçon sage, moi !, rétorqua Richie. Je suis un lion et ma flamboyante crinière ne sera ni domestiquée ni domptée !

\- Tu es beau, admit Eddie de but en blanc, avant d'effleurer à nouveau ses lèvres.

Richie ouvrit la bouche, les yeux clos, savourant juste ça, juste la sensation de la bouche d'Eddie si proche de la sienne, pas assez pour que ce soit un baiser, mais suffisamment pour le faire brûler d'envie que ça le devienne.

\- Je...je vais y réfléchir, haleta-t-il en passant un bras autour de la taille d'Eddie pour tenter de le faire approcher.

L'une des mains d'Eddie s'égara entre ses jambes tandis que l'autre remonta le long de sa gorge, son pouce traçant le contour de sa pomme d'Adam.

\- Est-ce que...tu le pensais vraiment ?

\- De quoi ?, marmonna Richie, déconcentré par les doigts venus taquiner sa queue tendue entre eux.

\- Ce que...ce que tu as dis...tu sais.

\- « C'est toi qui l'est » ?

\- Nan.

\- « Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui » ?

\- NAN ! Le truc...le truc que tu m'as dis dans la voiture, grogna Eddie. Que...

Il prit une profonde inspiration en posant sa main sur la hanche de Richie, trop près de son érection mais pas assez.

\- Que tu voudrais que je sois avec toi.

\- Oh, fut tout ce que Richie trouva à dire. Oui, bien sûr.

\- Alors...si je dis la même chose, déclara Eddie d'une voix étonnamment rauque, profonde. Si je dis que je veux rester avec toi...tu es okay avec ça ?

\- Putain oui, siffla Richie en sentant les doigts d'Eddie glisser sur sa peau mouillée vers son sexe douloureusement dressé depuis des plombes.

\- Okay ?, demanda Eddie, le ton hésitant, le sourcil bas, inquiet.

\- Super okay, répondit vivement Richie. Super méga ultra okay !

\- Et ça n'a rien à voir avec ma main sur ta cuisse, hein ?, se moqua Eddie, l'oeil abritant une petite lueur de malice.

Richie haussa un sourcil narquois :

\- Eds, mon chou, lumière de mes jours, cerise sur mon gâteau, ketchup sur mes frites, la seule chose que j'ai voulu de toute ma vie, c'est de la passer avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je foutais chez toi le doigt sur la sonnette ? Te vendre des almanachs ?

Il soupira devant Eddie qui ne semblait pas comprendre et ajouta :

\- Eds...c'était...c'était pour t'avoir dans ma vie que je suis venu. Je n'avais p...

Le dos de Richie heurta bruyamment la paroi en plexiglas de la douche lorsqu'Eddie le poussa en arrière en agrippant sa tête afin de lui faire pencher celle-ci et d'atteindre sa bouche. Malgré la douleur du choc, Richie n'avait pas l'intention de s'en plaindre, d'autant qu'Eddie venait de saisir sa verge à pleine main, lui imprimant des mouvements rapides et maladroits sous l'eau de la douche.

\- J't'aime, balbutia Richie entre deux respirations. Eds !

En réponse, le corps d'Eddie tressaillit contre le sien, et se pressa davantage contre lui. Il n'allait pas durer longtemps à ce rythme. Il pensait à Eddie, à ses grands yeux noirs qui le dévisageaient sous ses cils, à sa petite main sur sa queue, à ses abdominaux contre son ventre, ses cuisses musclées, son torse étroit, ses lèvres, ses cicatrices...il se sentait submergé, rempli. La chaleur de la douche, la vapeur, lui faisait tourner la tête, alors il fallait qu'il reste focalisé sur le moment présent, sur ce qui était en train d'arriver. Cela pouvait ressembler à des brumes de rêves, un fantasme, mais c'était concret, et chaque sensation le lui rappelait.

\- J'ai l'impression...d'avoir perdu...tellement de temps !, dit Eddie, la voix hachée. Tellement de temps !

La tête de Richie se réfugia contre son épaule, étouffant ses gémissements contre sa peau tandis qu'il jouissait. C'était trop bon d'entendre cette note désespérée dans la voix d'Eddie, pour la première fois il ne se sentait plus seul, pour la première fois ils étaient réellement pareils, sur la même longueur d'ondes. Il avait porté ce sentiment pendant des années, ce manque et cette souffrance. Soudain, il pouvait tout lâcher et c'était comme une montgolfière qui aurait lâché tout son lest, il allait s'envoler vers la stratosphère.

\- Eddie...

Ce dernier passa sa main précipitamment sous le jet pour nettoyer le sperme.

\- Tourne-toi, lui intima Eddie sans le regarder – aucun d'entre eux n'en avait envie, tout était encore trop frais, trop à vif.

Alors Richie obéit sans faire de commentaire, la gorge nouée par les émotions suspendues entre eux, prêtes à se déverser comme les ordures d'un camion poubelle arrivé à la décharge. Et ils finiraient engloutis dessous, incapables de s'échapper, pris au piège par cet amas de sentiments dont ils ne savaient que faire – Richie n'osait pas faire de commentaire parce qu'il voyait l'arrière du camion s'élever, les détritus s'amonceler sur le bord, et appeler à l'aide lui faisait inexplicablement aussi peur que de se faire ensevelir.

Au moins, il n'était pas seul là-dedans.

Le front d'Eddie se posa contre son omoplate et ses bras vinrent entourer son ventre. Richie rentra un peu les épaules, se sentant plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il lui semblait qu'Eddie prononçait son nom, mais si bas qu'avec le bruit de la douche, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir correctement entendu. Maintenant que son excitation était redescendue, il commençait à être un peu trop conscient des bourrelets autour desquels les bras d'Eddie étaient pressés – il tenta de rentrer le ventre un peu et toucha les mains d'Eddie. Elles étaient si fines par rapport aux siennes, douces et bien entretenues, avec des ongles impeccables.

Il sourit malgré lui en se disant que c'était mignon. Tout en Eddie était mignon.

Et puis Eddie se serra davantage contre lui, calant son torse contre son dos, ses jambes contre les siennes, son entrejambe contre ses fesses.

Richie s'étrangla en sursautant, posant une main sur la paroi de la douche pour se retenir à quelque chose de solide, quelque chose lui permettant de rester ancré dans la réalité. Eddie embrassa l'arrière de son épaule et ses mains remontèrent lentement sur son ventre vers son torse, le caressant à rebrousse-poil – l'eau rendait la sensation sensuelle, les poils bruns, longs et humides, glissant sur sa peau sans se hérisser. De son côté, Richie aimait ça chez ses partenaires : il aimait caresser les poils, il aimait comment c'était intime, presque complice, comment ça le ramenait à quelque chose de très primale, comme d'apprécier le contact réconfortant d'une fourrure, quelque chose d'instinctif, mais aussi parce que, d'une certaine façon, il voyait ça comme quelque chose de viril, qui lui renvoyait le sentiment de transgression en pleine face – _HOMOSEXUALITÉ_ , lui criait son cerveau dans ces cas-là, avec la voix d'un télé-évangéliste au rabais – et c'était encore meilleur ainsi.

Par contre, il ignorait ce qu'en pensait Eddie. Il ne savait pas quel genre de filles Eddie aimait – après tout, il ne connaissait pas vraiment Myra – et de toute façon sont corps n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'Eddie avait probablement déjà touché.

Il frissonna en arrivant à cette déduction : il était sans doute le premier homme qu'Eddie ait touché, le premier à mettre Eddie dans cet état, le seul.

\- Richie, appela Eddie en le plaquant contre la paroi en plexiglas.

\- Tu te rattrapes de tout le sexe que tu n'as pas pu avoir avec ta femme ?, chuchota Richie avec empressement avant de penser, terrifié de sentir Eddie à nouveau prêt, à nouveau dur contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

\- La ferme !, gronda Eddie en le repoussant contre la vitre en plastique, qui vibra sous l'impact.

Richie gémit en fermant les yeux. La situation devenait étrangement sexy.

Les paumes d'Eddie s'étendirent sur sa poitrine, effleurant ses tétons durcis.

\- Ne me parle pas de ça quand je..., grogna Eddie avant de s'étrangler à son tour, quand Richie cambra les reins pour se frotter à son érection.

\- Eds, souffla Richie. Eddie, je...j'aurais aimé que tu...

Il déglutit, ravalant sa honte.

\- J'ai pas...j'ai pas baisé comme ça depuis 3 ans, je peux pas.

Le corps d'Eddie s'écarta du sien, ses mains également et Richie le retint par le poignet.

\- Non, je...

\- On n'est pas obligé...

\- C'est okay !, déclara Richie sans se retourner. Je veux dire...c'est...

Il hésita longuement parce que c'était presque douloureux de se livrer autant.

\- J'aime bien ça comme ça. Juste...sans...tu vois.

Avec un soupir, Eddie revint contre lui – ce n'était pas bien difficile, la cabine étant assez petite quand on y mettait deux hommes adultes.

\- J'avais pas l'intention de...faire ce à quoi tu penses, grommela-t-il contre sa nuque.

\- De me baiser, le nargua Richie. Tu peux dire le mot, tu sais ?

Eddie grinça des dents en l'enlaçant par derrière.

\- De toute façon, faire ça ici, sans préservatif ni préparation ? Ce serait...contraire aux normes d'hygiène les plus élémentaires !!

Richie pouffa contre la vitre où il s'appuyait depuis tout à l'heure, les jambes en coton.

\- Quoi ?, insista Eddie. Tu crois que je ne me suis pas renseigné sur comment on faisait ? C'est dégoûtant, si tu ne nettoies pas avant, il y a plein de...

\- Bip bip Eds !, lâcha Richie en éclatant d'un rire bas, qui secoua son corps tout entier, et l'espace d'un instant, il en oublia complètement l'aspect sexuel de leur position.

Jusqu'à ce que l'érection d'Eddie se loge entre ses fesses.

\- Oooooh putain de bordel de m...

\- Putain, siffla Eddie, haletant contre son dos en se frottant de plus en plus vigoureusement. Rich-Richie...ah.

Fiévreusement, il déposa des baisers sur la naissance de ses épaules, contre sa nuque, et Richie pencha la tête en avant, le dos rond, gémissant. C'était trop bien, c'était comme si Eddie ne pouvait pas se retenir, quand il faisait exprès de lui laisser un peu de temps tout seul, il revenait vers lui, comme un aimant, sa bite comme l'aiguille d'une putain de boussole en direction de son cul.

Ça le rendait ivre, dingue, ça le rendait extatique et chaud à l'intérieur, jusqu'aux couilles, jusqu'aux joues, ça étirait son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et lui donnait envie de chialer en même temps.

Il sentit Eddie se tendre contre lui, et se blottir contre son épaule, les bras étroitement serrés contre son ventre, la chair tendre dont il avait si honte quelques minutes auparavant, désormais agrippée à pleine poignées par les doigts souples d'Eddie, ses doigts de col blanc soigneusement manucurés qui avaient caressée sa queue l'instant d'avant jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Il aurait voulu lui rendre son étreinte, alors pour lui transmettre ce sentiment, il appuya le front sur la vitre et couvrit les bras d'Eddie avec les siens, les mains sur les siennes.

\- Eddie, murmura-t-il, les yeux fermement clos. Eddie, s'il te plaît...s'te plaît s'te plaît, vas-y ! Allez, hnnnn...

\- Richie !, hoqueta Eddie dans un sanglot rauque, lourd de désir.

Ses abdominaux tressautèrent contre le dos de Richie et il le sentit jouir, il entendit le long soupir de relâchement d'Eddie quand il se vida contre ses reins, les bourses frémissant contre son cul.

\- Bordel de...bordel, haleta Richie. C'était chaud. C'était super chaud Eddie !

\- Hmm hm, grogna ce dernier en frottant sa joue contre son épaule.

Après de longues minutes, Eddie mit fin au câlin – au grand dam de Richie – et proposa de l'aider à se laver.

\- Je savais bien que tu avais un kink à ce niveau-là, se moqua Richie en coupant l'eau.

\- Tant que je suis là, autant que ça serve à quelque chose !, rétorqua Eddie en s'emparant du savon.

Il s'avéra qu'Eddie utilisait uniquement ce prétexte pour le toucher, mais cette fois davantage pour étudier que pour l'exciter. Richie était enchanté de l'attention, malgré un sentiment de malaise persistant et irrationnel qu'il s'efforça d'envoyer balader – Eddie avait déjà prouvé que le corps de Richie, avec ses imperfections, ne le gênait pas.

Il donnait au contraire l'impression de vouloir l'explorer davantage.

La douche mit ainsi deux fois plus de temps qu'en des circonstances ordinaires, et quand ils en sortirent, dans un épais nuage de vapeur blanche digne d'un hammam, leur peau était toute fripée.

\- Hey, hey, Eds ! Regarde, ça c'est toi et moi à 80 ans !

\- Nan Richie, ça, c'est un vieux pruneau et moi, répliqua Eddie. Mais je t'aime quand même.

Richie se figea alors qu'il allait sécher ses cheveux avec une serviette. Il fixa Eddie qui lui tournait le dos pour récupérer d'autres serviettes dans un placard, trop bouleversé pour parler.

Sans remarquer quoique ce soit, Eddie se retourna et commença de s'essuyer, avant de venir vers Richie.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul drap de bain, regretta-t-il, on va devoir partager.

Il prit la petite serviette et essuya les cheveux de Richie pendant que ce dernier, qui avait récupéré ses facultés motrices entre temps, s'occupait de sécher son corps. Quand Eddie eut terminé, il tenta de mettre les cheveux de Richie en arrière mais celui-ci protesta.

\- Arrête ! J'ai l'air d'un pingouin comme ça !

\- Tu préfères avoir l'air d'un orang-outan ?, contre-attaqua Eddie.

\- C'est comme ça que je t'ai séduit, s'exclama Richie en souriant.

Eddie leva les yeux au ciel, néanmoins il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le lit sans rien dire, un petit air de mystère au coin des lèvres, un brin de tendresse dans l'éclat de la pupille.

\- Eddie, je....hm, j'ai quarante balais, confessa Richie en marchant très lentement, soudain intimidé. Et même si je suis un étalon et que tu es le mec le plus sexy de tout l'état de New York, toussa toussa, je vais avoir du mal à...hm, la lever, tu vois ?

\- C'est bon, murmura Eddie avec un petit sourire qui disait sans le dire « Un étalon hein ? ». C'est pas ce que j'avais en tête de toute façon.

Il roula dans le lit et tapota l'oreiller à côté de lui en remontant le drap sur lui.

\- Tu fais la sieste avec moi ?

Richie obéit docilement et Eddie vînt se blottir contre son torse, dans le creux de son aisselle pas trop loin de son cœur – trop près, tellement trop près. Il s'y nicha avec délicatesse, comme un chiot en quête d'affection : c'était terriblement adorable. Richie en profita pour caresser ses cheveux encore humides, n'osant briser la tendresse de ce moment avec une blague. Ils étaient tous deux épuisés après toutes ces émotions et cette activité physique, et l'idée d'une sieste était de plus en plus attirante.

\- Seulement de l'état de New York ?, maugréa Eddie en fermant les paupières.

\- C'est ça que tu retiens ?, gloussa Richie en jouant avec les mèches qui retombaient sur le front d'Eddie, sans la quantité de gel coiffant qu'il avait l'habitude d'y mettre pour les discipliner. Aujourd'hui, Richie avait retrouvé un Eddie qu'il adorait, celui qui brisait tous ses codes pour agir de façon impulsive. Le vrai lui, celui que Richie voulait choyer comme la prunelle de ses yeux.

Le silence, confortable et sans non-dits, s'installa entre eux tranquillement et après un bon quart d'heure, Richie nota qu'Eddie s'était endormi – parce qu'il ronflait.

Il caressa l'arrondi de son oreille, s'émerveillant de pouvoir faire ça, de pouvoir tenir son corps nu contre lui, et ainsi de pouvoir l'embrasser à la naissance des cheveux sans crainte d'être rejeté.

Il ferma les yeux, et pour une fois, depuis très longtemps, il était parfaitement content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic fait environ 17K (25 pages, si ça vous parle davantage), c'est la plus longue que j'ai écrite depuis un sacré moment. Encore merci à Wilwy d'être ma victime consentante pour lui écrire ce pavé, et merci à tous celleux qui ont bien voulu lire cette fic jusqu'au bout !!  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit kudo et un petit com' ça fait toujours plaisir ;)
> 
> Bonus : Quand Eddie va apprendre que Richie couchait avec son manager  
> "Tu as couché avec Steve ?? JE L'AI LAISSÉ RENTRER CHEZ NOUS, JE LUI AI MÊME PRÉPARÉ UN SANDWICH..."  
> "Eds, mon chou, mon trésor..."  
> "Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !"  
> "...mon canard en sucre, tout le monde couche avec son manager au moins une fois, c'est la règle."  
> "Tu sais où tu peux te la foutre ta règle ?"  
> "Sois pas comme ça, j'ai seulement couché avec Steve avant de me rappeler de toi. Maintenant j'ai d'yeux que pour ton joli cul."  
> "C'est censé me faire plaisir ? Ça ne me fait pas plaisir."  
> "Même pas un peu ?"  
> "Pas du tout."  
> "Je t'ai vu sourire."  
> "C'était ton imagination. Elle a toujours été débordante."  
> "Oh, Eds. Si tu savais à quel point..."


End file.
